A Princess Maid
by brdgmnk
Summary: Gabriela is a young 18 yr old, her and her friend Belle, get taken to Middle earth, and they are not having a picnic, Legolas and his brother don't convince Gabby to stay as her best friend gets the high life, and she is in the dirt, Plz R
1. All About Gabby

A/N: hello, this is a new story of mine and I really hope it suits you, here is the first chapter, tell me if ya like it with a review, and don't be crying since Legolas isn't here yet, he will be!!!!!!!!!!!! Not a Mary Sue I hope!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tolkien's, I only own the idea of this story, my characters names, and other names not found in the great JRR. Tolkien's works.  
  
  
  
Chapter one: All About Gabby  
  
  
  
My name is Gabriela Stover, not very much of a knock out, but I had a few times where I had looked descent. I wear silver reading glasses, and since I read all the time, it kind of drags the males into another direction. But I didn't mind, my beauty was inner, and I understood that, although I am much more of a looker than I was all my high school years. My pale face clouded by light freckles, making them seem more beautiful than ugly. And all my friends believed my body was the most wanted one, perfect sized everything, except my butt is a little on the bigger side. My eyes were like the color of stone being hit by the night sky, shinning the brightest blue. My hair, yes, I am a natural blonde, but dirty blonde, with fox tail red tips.  
  
I am usually a rushed person when it comes time for school. I left my last class and I am in the middle of walking now. And I am wondering about how many times I have walked down these school halls, only to be annoyed with the sheep, the students, that go slow, and the herders, the teachers, who insist us to be punctual. But today, I am not in the mood, I am wondering the halls of the building they persist on calling, 'C'. And I turned past the always graffiti lockers only to run into my best friend, who was trying to force a humongous book into her tiny stuffed locker.  
  
I began to look at her as if she were a sideshow freak. But she is pretty, and guys misunderstand her. They all believed her to be shy and not very pretty. She hides it well. Sometimes she wears the color of blue crystal on her eyes, and it brings out her sapphire eyes. Her pale face shows how truly pretty she was, with her deep black shinny hair. Then I moved into plain view and she dropped her book.  
  
"Problems?" I asked her.  
  
"More than you know, if that bitch doesn't the shit out of here, I will just," She paused then let out an angry sigh.  
  
"Alright, get to class!" I said and gave her a pat on her head.  
  
I went past her, and I felt a soft glove in my arm.  
  
"Hey, Gabby, Don't forget after fourth!" She said softly.  
  
"Belle, will do!" I reassured her.  
  
I waved good-bye to Belle, went to my third period class which was Photography two. As soon as I sat down I noticed the other five people around the desk.  
  
They tend to show their bitchy side more than there, I am so nice side. Well mostly the girls, but the to guys that sat next to me, were Marcos and Joe, who are always nice, except to the girls. The girls, Jenn, Martina, and Kate, who all believed everyone was below them, because they are second time seniors. They even felt making fun of me was always a laugh, even if I am a senior now.  
  
I sat comfortably in the little blue rolling chair, twiddling my thumb as Mr. Bew spoke. My comfy bellbottoms fitted tightly, but yet had been able to stretch quite loosely. I dropped my hands and still listened until he said the magic words. (Not really I like to think they are magic.  
  
"Go loose." He said, and threw his hands in the air.  
  
I had heard nothing he had said. But I shrugged my shoulders. I began to stair at the desk for a waste of time, but then I noticed a red shine in my glasses. It was my hair. I smiled and grabbed a piece that was two inches of red. I grinned and flew the piece of hair from my face. Then I noticed Jenn talking with the other girls at the table.  
  
"And then she called me a bitch or something," She said.  
  
I shook my head in amazement, and I looked down when the teacher walked by with a slip of paper. Jenn immediately turned her head to me when I received the paper.  
  
"What did you get, Gabby?" she asked blondely.  
  
"I received a grade!" I retorted.  
  
She cocked her head back in shock and I began to examine the piece of paper with my class grade, which I passed with a 'B'.  
  
"Why are you being a bitch, I just want to know your grade."  
  
I raised my head to see her smiling.  
  
"I believe I told you!" I paused, "I have a grade!"  
  
"Why are you still being a bitch, you called me one the other day, has it gone on since then?" Jenn complained.  
  
"I did not!" I protested.  
  
The other two girls, Martina and Kate chuckled to each other as if they were there.  
  
"Yes you did, my friend was right there, she heard it all!" Jenn explained.  
  
"My friend never heard any cussing from my mouth when I spoke to you!" I almost yelled.  
  
"You said fuck repeatedly!"  
  
"You are an exaggerator,"  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"What?" I questioned.  
  
"What does exaggerate mean?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
I was seconds from explaining it to Jenn rudely when the bell rang. I jumped from my seat and went rapidly out the door. I quickly headed to my next class, which was English.  
  
And although this school is one awful one, I love my friends and my classes, I just don't like the school's tendency to be like Nazi's. I walked past the gem and to the portables in the back of the school. I went to the very last portable and the first room on that side. I opened the classroom door and immediately saw my seat. The table I sat at was one from away from the front of the class. The room is quite small fitting forty students in.  
  
Then I sat in my chair and looked out the side window. And I noticed two people walk up who sit by me. It was two of my friends, Erika, and Shannon. Erika is beautiful, her weight isn't even noticeable until she tends to mention it. Her dark hair, skin, and eyes made her seem like the brightest stair in the sky. Then there is Shannon, her golden locks are short, but it lightened her pale face and her blue eyes. Nut her being blonde is different from what you think, I mean she is a natural blonde in more ways than one, but she is nice to me, so I credit her.  
  
About a year ago Shannon and Belle, had ha really bad time trying to understand one another. Belle felt her friends Shannon and Amanda treated her with disrespect and malice. The facts were there, to where they had stopped caring for her feelings, although they say about two words to each other every three month's it is good to see each of them not telling me to choose one side or the other. But I am more on the side of my best friend Belle who has always treated me with a great respect and she is always a great friend and vice verse.  
  
They both came over, Shannon sat on my right and Erika on my left. We began to chat until the bell rang and we all brought our attention to the front of the class, to where Mrs. Karsevar was standing.  
  
"Good morning class!" she hollered.  
  
Everyone stared at her with fear in there eyes.  
  
"Today you are going to watch Remember the Titians, because it has something to do with English, and since it is your day before last, we want you all to have fun!"  
  
Everyone in the class turned to one another and then they began to clap. One of the boys in the back Rodger, flipped the lights off, and we all watched the television. Shannon, Erika and I got extremely bored so we decided to talk.  
  
~*~  
  
"Erika!" I nearly shouted.  
  
"What?" She questioned between giggles.  
  
I shock my head repeatedly before turning to Shannon who was setting up a card game.  
  
"Shan," I began, "Erika just called you a whore!"  
  
Shannon looked at me, and then she put a shocked expression on her face. She pushed her chair back for a better view of Erika.  
  
"Erika you are the one who has slept with all the guys in this room!" Shannon shouted and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Bitches!" I said loudly.  
  
Then a ruler slapped down on my desk forcing me to look up at the angered teacher.  
  
"Miss Stover, out side!" Mrs. Karsevar yelled.  
  
"Mrs. K. I-"  
  
"NOW!" She yelled pointing at the door.  
  
Everyone's eyes were now on me, and I shakily grabbed my books and my bag. I passed through the tight squeeze of the desks, and opened the door. I looked back at my friends, but they were acting as if I didn't even exist.  
  
I watched the class watch me push the door opened, and I turned back around.  
  
"Well, I don't think I need to sit with you fucking dildos any more!" I said.  
  
And I quickly slipped through the open door closing it quickly. I giggled to myself as I walked. Hell no, I wasn't going to wait outside for two hours listening to the wind blow through in ear and out the other. I began to walk pas the baseball diamonds, and up past the Limonica stadium.  
  
There was a Kindergarten school past the gates, and I loved to ditch that way. I slipped though the small opening of the gate and walked the campus of the kindergarteners. I smiled to myself as I quickly passed the classrooms and was at the beginning of the parking lot.  
  
I smiled when I saw my baby, my nineteen sixty-nine mercury cougar coupe. The car is fully decked out will four cylinders. The two white stripes across the night blue color made my car shine beautifully on a summer day.  
  
I ran over to my car and lightly tapped the hood. I grabbed my keys from my bag and I began to open the door when someone was yelling my name. I flipped around to see that Belle was yelling at me, and calling my name. She ran up to my car and me.  
  
"Belle?" I questioned.  
  
She took a breath and then she spoke.  
  
"Are we going to leave now?" She asked.  
  
"Of course!" I replied.  
  
I put my face down in a upset manor.  
  
"Gabby?" she asked.  
  
I lifted my head and began to speak softly.  
  
"She is a bitch, she totally let me take the rap!" I then shouted at the end.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Shannon, well Erika to, but Erika really said nothing." I explained.  
  
"Well Shannon is a bitch, but that's no reason to bring your day down,"  
  
"I am not hating her, but she should have at least told Mrs. K. that she yelled to!" I complained.  
  
"Yeah, well," Belle paused. "You know what we need?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whip it, whip it good, and cigarettes!"  
  
I nodded understanding what Belle had meant. I smiled to her and opened my door. I unlocked the other door so Belle could get in. I started the car and Belle pulled her cigarettes, and handed me one. I pulled out of the parking lot and on to the main street. I lit up my Marlboro red, and smoked it. I smiled at Belle and she smiled back.  
  
We both laughed once we reached the stoplight because we realized there were two boys following us. They were in Kindergarten, and we knew what to do.  
  
As soon as the light turned green I pressed down hard on the gas, making the tired burn and smoke appear from the, my car jetted of down the street. 


	2. Shocking Face

A/N: This chapter has violence and adult content, please be advised, and anyone under the age, make sure you want to read this, before you do!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
  
  
Chapter two: Shocking Face  
  
  
  
I turned the radio down and watched her house. I turned my view to Belle.  
  
"Have fun!" I said to her.  
  
She smiled and leaned over to give me a hug. Then she playfully socked my arm.  
  
"Bitch!" She said and giggled.  
  
I smiled and replied.  
  
"Whore!"  
  
She smiled the opened the car door. She waved the shut the door. She went up to her house and walked in side. I stared at her house, which is a one story, but moderately sized. It is a very new house, with a garage, like any normal house. Belle is only seventeen, and her mom still wished her to stay at that house. Belle wished to live with me, but abided by her mothers rule.  
  
I turned the wheel and pressed the gas, backing out of Belle's driveway. I turned up the radio and my favorite song was on. Never again, by Nickelback. It was only my favorite because I could relate to it so well.  
  
I turned into my apartments driveway, and parked in my given spot. I hurriedly went up the rigged stairs to my apartment. I put my keys into the lock and opened the door. I smiled and stepped in, flipping the light switch on the right of me eliminating the house.  
  
"Honey I'm home!" I said.  
  
And I saw my beautiful black and white Alaskan Husky. She ran toward me playfully and jumped at me. I caught her hands and gave her a kiss on her nose.  
  
"Hello Jesolin how was your day?" I questioned.  
  
I laughed and freed her hands and walked over to my couch.  
  
I noticed my house, the way it was small and yet homey. My living room, being right next to the kitchen was easy access for lazy people, such as me, and I noticed my boyfriends jacket lying on one of the stools, I shrugged and sat down.  
  
As soon as I had sat in a good position I flipped on the television. As soon as I began to get drowsy I realized the phone had been ringing for the past two minutes.  
  
I picked up the reciver.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, it's me,"  
  
"Belle, what's up?"  
  
"You'll never guess what happened to day!" She said excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mother said I can move out, cause my birthday is in two days!"  
  
"Really?" I questioned happily.  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
I stood up quickly and began to dance in the most obnoxious way. Then I heard the door handle turn to the front door.  
  
"Belle, I have to go love ya!" I immediately said.  
  
I slammed the receiver down and ran over to the kitchen. I began to grab out anyfood, to get ready to make dinner.  
  
"Babe?" his strong voice question.  
  
I looked up to he was holding his jacket in one hand and a cigarette in the other.  
  
"Yes, hello Steve?"  
  
"Why did you just now only start dinner?"  
  
"I-, well," I started.  
  
He dropped his jacket and came close to me by about three feet.  
  
"No excuses, I work hard, I expect meals ready when I come home!" he almost shouted.  
  
"I was, busy," I explained.  
  
"Oh, to busy for me?"  
  
"Your not my husband or anything, I don't have to abide by your laws and rules!" I shouted.  
  
At this his face became flushed with anger, and he stepped closer, as I backed up into the refrigerator.  
  
"And why do you think us being married matters?"  
  
"What, am I not good as a girlfriend for you anymore, it's not like it matters, when you sleep with everything you meet!" I cried out.  
  
I then stared into his eyes, and the anger had taken over him.  
  
"If I was getting something from you maybe then I wouldn't have to go somewhere else."  
  
Steve stepped even closer to me and I was wedged between the fridge and him. He brought his hand to my face caressing it roughly.  
  
"Maybe I should just get it for myself!" he said coyly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I questioned with a shiver.  
  
"You know!"  
  
Then he brought his hand down to my neck and tensed his hands, then he stepped back, still with his hand on my neck. He tilted his head, hinting at something I was not understanding. He then threw me sideways, and I flew back hitting the couch. He came at me again and he picked me up.  
  
"Stop!" I screamed.  
  
He did not listen. We then reached the end of the hall and he put me down. He smiled then pushed me through our bedroom door. I backed up in fear running into the bed and falling on it. He took this opportunity and rushed me. He grabbed my body and pushed it to the top of the bed.  
  
"Please! You ass hole!" I shouted.  
  
He didn't listen to my plea. He covered my mouth with his hand and mover his other hand back to his back pocket of his pants. I jumped at this opportunity, I kicked my foot up and it hit him in the groin. I struggled to get up, but he recuperated to quickly.  
  
He flung his hand around smacking me on the side of my left cheek. A tear fell from my eyes and I saw him bring his hand down again, and a sharp pain came to my right eye.  
  
He grabbed my hand and put them under my body. He flipped me around and tied my hands together with a handkerchief. He flipped me back over and gagged my mouth, with another hanky.  
  
I was terrified at the thought of what he might do. Even with my attempts to struggle, he still held me down. As he kissed my neck he began to unbutton my baseball top. I squealed in shock, and he moved his kisses down further and further. I was helpless.  
  
~*~  
  
I stirred and tried to open my blackened eye. It was difficult and the pain was too much. I sat up and took in a deep breath. I watched the clock tick, to nine am. I jumped up, I was late for my last day.  
  
"Shit!" I shouted.  
  
Then I realized what my face would look like to my friends, and I sat back down. Then I saw a note on my dresser.  
  
It read,  
  
'I am out, but don't get smart and call the cops, remember I will get out sooner or later!"  
  
I set that down and shock my head. I stood up again and decided to call someone at least. I grabbed my phone, which hung by the sidewall of the bed. I dialed the only number I could remember.  
  
And the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" the person answered.  
  
"Belle?" I questioned as tears began to form.  
  
"What is it?" Belle asked worriedly.  
  
"Come over!" I told her.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed.  
  
I put the phone down and smiled to myself, I knew Belle could help.  
  
~*~  
  
"He did what?" she asked.  
  
"He, well, and I did nothing," I cried into Belle arm.  
  
"We have to call the cops!" she insisted.  
  
"Belle, we can't."  
  
"Why, that son of a bitch deserves life behind bars!"  
  
"That's just it," I began I looked up at her into her sapphire eyes, "He CAN get out, in a few years,"  
  
Belle's facial expression worsened. She stood up and began to pace in her spot.  
  
"Well, he will be gone for a while, and we can move!" She said.  
  
"Belle-"  
  
"NO!" she shouted.  
  
She grabbed the phone and dialed nine one one. She began to explain to the police that had been on the extension, exactly what I told her. In no time the police were at the door. 


	3. A Star With Another

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
  
  
Chapter three: A Star With Another  
  
  
  
I noticed Belle looked through the peephole before opening it she was being paranoid. She slowly opened the door, and the police immediately walked inside.  
  
I stood up but felt dizzy, so I decided to sit down on the couch and wait for someone to approach me. And soon an officer came over to me.  
  
I was in a daze, as he asked me questions, I only nodded to, until he asked me the next question.  
  
"Miss. Please, this will all be over if you tell us, has this occurred before?"  
  
I raised my sapphire eyes scornfully to his black endless eyes. Belle sat down next to me, and placed her hand on my back for comfort.  
  
It was so hard to admit to a complete stranger, "Yes," I said.  
  
Tears began to form in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away briskly.  
  
"Why has this not come to our attention before?"  
  
I brought my eyes from him to the engaging floor. And I sat in complete shock, why had I not called, oh yeah! I remember.  
  
"Miss."  
  
"Oh shut the hell up, she just needs time!" Belle yelled to the officer.  
  
I raised my eyes to Belle, who was still red with furry, and anger. I brought my hand to her knee and patted it.  
  
"Belle calm down." I insisted.  
  
"Miss, please answer, why haven't you brought this to our attention, we could have stopped this attack!"  
  
"NO!" I shouted.  
  
The entire room stared at me as if I were crazy, or out of my wits.  
  
"I don't think you could have stopped him," I said.  
  
"Gabby!" Belle said, "Just explain to him why you never called."  
  
The policeman gave a sharp look at Belle, he had a very surprised look on his face, as if he didn't think she knew all along.  
  
"I-" I began "I think you know how long he would stay in jail, for this, and attorneys turn things around, I don't want him to have more anger towards me, when it is a possibility that two to five are his confined years!" I yelled.  
  
The officer kindly put his hand on my knee.  
  
"I do understand, now if you answer this question, we can put him away for a much longer time." He explained.  
  
My eyes burned and a tear glittered on the tip of my eyes lash.  
  
"What?" I whispered in question.  
  
"Has he ever threatened your life, and acted upon his words?"  
  
My heart skipped a beat and the tear slipped of my lash, and onto my paled cheek.  
  
"He-"  
  
"He has," Belle quickly said. "But she was treated by doctors,"  
  
I lifted my head to view hers, she knew how hard it would be to admit it.  
  
"She had a stab wound before, and he has strangled her until she was nearly blue in the face." Belle described.  
  
I clenched my fists in remembrance of what had happened.  
  
"Belle!" I yelled, "Please I don't want you to think about this, I will explain it,"  
  
Belle was about to speak but I interrupted her thankfully. I turned my gaze to the officer.  
  
"He has tried to kill me, but he always laughed, I usually thought it was a joke, until you feel cold steel ripping into you," I said with rage.  
  
"I think that is all for now, we can try and set an attempted murder charge on him," The police officer stated.  
  
He stood up and I glared at him.  
  
'How dare he try to make me think of how many horrible things Steve has done to me.' I thought.  
  
The officer smiled and went over to his three partners, and they began to converse with each other. Then I brought my stare back to Belle who had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Belle, don't cry I am fine," I tired to reassure her.  
  
"You were stabbed, he nearly killed you."  
  
I smiled softly at her and put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Not," I begin, "When it hits you in the arm,"  
  
She brought her eyes to me and the tears fell.  
  
"It could have been your heart,"  
  
"Silly, he wouldn't kill me, then he would go to jail, I only pushed it so the officer would understand how dangerous he is," I explained.  
  
Belle grabbed me and began to squeeze tight.  
  
"I am glad you're alright!" she cried.  
  
I patted her back and listened to her cries of contentment.  
  
'I am glad to,' I thought.  
  
"Khum!" Someone said in a cough.  
  
WE let go of our friendly embrace and looked up at the dingy police officer.  
  
"Miss, we are going to search for him, as his note said he should be returning shortly, so do you have a place to stay?" he asked.  
  
Belle and I turned to each other and smiled.  
  
"She will stay at me house," Belle said.  
  
"Now this is my number at the precinct, call there if there is any trouble." He said and handed a small rectangular piece of paper to me.  
  
I nodded my head and took it.  
  
Belle and I sat up and went to the back room and began to pack my necessities. Not to long after we came out with two bags full of close and other things.  
  
"Alright, thank you officer!" I shook his hand and it was revolting.  
  
Belle said the same and we quickly went out the door, and down the stairs, to Belle's Jeep Grand Cherokee. We packed my belongings and head off to her and her mother's house.  
  
~*~  
  
As we slowly went inside Belle's beautiful home, her mom rushed over to us. With question written on her face she decided to ask one.  
  
"What are you doing Gabriela?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Trisha, I am going to stay here for a day, until we find our place," I explained.  
  
Trisha, Belle's mom, stared at Belle angrily.  
  
"Are you going to explain this?" she asked.  
  
"Not now!" Belle retorted.  
  
"Belle Leanne, you tell me now, or you can forget moving out!" He mom said loudly.  
  
Belle and I looked at each other in anger.  
  
"Mom, can't you just one day be normal like Gabby's parents?"  
  
"Her parents don't care, no wonder they don't, look at this influence she has on you, talking back to your mother!" Trisha believed.  
  
"How dare you say anything about her parents, they love her, which is more than I can say for how you feel for me!" Belle shouted.  
  
"Watch you-"  
  
"No, I will not fucking watch my mouth, if you will excuse my friend and I, we are going to speak in my locked room!" Belle yelled.  
  
I stared in amazement at her then I quickly grabbed my bags and followed her to the end of the hall, where we turned right, which is where her room was.  
  
She waved me in and I went in. Belle rapidly pushed her door closed and locked it. She then sat on her bed.  
  
"So, how are you?" she sarcastically asked.  
  
We then busted out into laughter. But then stopped suddenly when we noticed the sun had dimmed.  
  
Both Belle and I scrambled to the window and opened the blinds. It was a solar eclipse.  
  
"Make a wish!" I insisted.  
  
"What?" Belle questioned.  
  
"A wish, it is a star, with another, make a wish and our wish will double!" I said smartly.  
  
"Um, what about?" she asked.  
  
I thought and then came up with a wish to suit us both.  
  
"A better place to live, away from your crazy mother, and my well now I guess ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Yes, I think that is perfect!"  
  
So we both nodded to each other and made the wish,  
  
'I wish both Belle and myself, can live in a peaceful world away from this insanity of a boy friend and a mother,' I thought, and I suppose Belle did as well.  
  
We opened our eyes and nothing had happened. We curved our ears, but we could still hear the clanking of dishes in the kitchen.  
  
"I guess wishes don't come true," I said.  
  
"Maybe, but I want to sleep, we need our rest if we want to leave bright and early for that apartment we had our eyes on,"  
  
I nodded. And I set up my bed on the ground and Belle slept in her bed. I slipped under the covers and slowly fell asleep. 


	4. A New World

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
  
  
Chapter four: A New World  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun shone brightly though the cracks of my eyelids, and I turned over. It was then I realized I wasn't on the ground, until I hit it, I fell off of a bed.  
  
"Shit!" I shouted.  
  
I pushed myself off of the ground when I heard the door jingle. Everything was blurry and I began to rub my head.  
  
"Galadwen, we are in a hurry!" A kind voice shouted.  
  
The lady noticed me rubbing my head, and she came closer to me. She slowly came into view. I noticed she was not anyone I had ever seen before, as her hands reached for my face I quickly moved backwards.  
  
"Who are you?" I shouted.  
  
"'Tis me, Elenwe, do you not recognize me?" she asked gently.  
  
"Wait what, never mind, what the hell, where am I?" I asked.  
  
I rubbed my head and sat up and rested my back on the bedside.  
  
"You are not serious?" She questioned.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"You are in the land of Mirkwood, house to Thranduil, the king, and our king,"  
  
"Wait, what owner?"  
  
"We work for him, we complete tasks and duties around the house, you do not remember?"  
  
I stared at the floor in shock, as I had with the officer, and I was in amazement.  
  
"How did I-I get here?"  
  
"You fell I think."  
  
"No, not off the bed, here, in Mirkwood?"  
  
"That is unknown to me, but maybe you can speak with someone later, but now we have to fix breakfast for Thranduil's son."  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"Yes, his son, follow me, we have no time for dillydallying."  
  
I tried to move, but Elenwe grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me out of the room. She quickly showed me where to bathe and dress, and another few million questions followed that.  
  
"All ready?" Elenwe asked.  
  
"Um, what the hell are these!" I yelled.  
  
"Those are ears,"  
  
"They are like volken ears, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"You're an elf, enough said, you already knew that!"  
  
I was about to return a comeback when she grabbed me and pulled me again, eventually being inside the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, serve him his eggs, and taters, and pork sausage!"  
  
I stared down at the food handed to me, it looked as if it were out in a trash can for a short while.  
  
'Is it consumable, that is just eh!' I thought to myself.  
  
"Do hurry!" Elenwe insisted.  
  
"Where do I go?"  
  
She slammed down her tray making me jump.  
  
"Down the hall, up the stairs take a right, you are lucky he is only in the Library today,"  
  
I looked back at her in question, but kept walking. I saw the beautiful hallway, lined in green leaves, and golden elvish design. I saw the ivory like stairs and headed for them, before I climbed them I thought to myself.  
  
'Why in the hell, did I go along with this hole maid thing?'  
  
I went up the stairs and turned right.  
  
"Stupid!" I said aloud.  
  
But I was not expecting a body to be standing a few feet away.  
  
"Oh-My-GoD!" I said shakily, almost dropping the tray.  
  
"You really should be more aware of your surroundings!" He said with a laugh.  
  
"Well maybe if.." I trailed off in my sentence, "Who are you?"  
  
"Um," he said.  
  
And that was all, he went close to me and the next thing I know I was tray less, and the handsome tall blonde was gone. Then I thought for a second.  
  
"Shit what about the prince!" I shouted.  
  
I noticed another male pass by me, and I stood in shock, as he glared at me.  
  
"Twas the prince who just now had taken his food do not worry yourself!" He said laughed.  
  
I gave a loud shaking noise, "He was creepy," I said to myself. I strode off down the stairs and back to the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, now we have waited four hours, we may begin afternoon lunch,"  
  
"No!" I said glumly.  
  
"Well, I will give you an option, help me prepare lunch, or trim the roses in the garden?" Elenwe asked considerately.  
  
"Roses!" I jumped up immediately from my death stare into oblivion.  
  
"Yes," Elenwe paused, "All utensils are out there, it is the third door to your right, you can't miss it!"  
  
"Alright!" I said as I headed off to the garden.  
  
I opened the door, and the sun glowed orange, and the sky was a beautiful clear one.  
  
I began to briskly walk through and I finally found the roses. While I was working, the thought of Belle being home, back where she was made me drop a tear from my sun littered eyes. They were in poor shape before, and after I had finished with them, they looked as it were the first day of spring and they had just blossomed.  
  
I smiled at my wonderful job, and then noticed where the sun was, it had now hit over the trees and the sun was almost half was disappeared until it rises the following day. I shrugged it off and headed back inside to the kitchen.  
  
"Elenwe?" I yelled.  
  
"You have been gone, for a very short time."  
  
"Short?" I questioned.  
  
"On a regular day, it is about from breakfast until, supper that I am completed, and we have barely begun to start supper."  
  
"May I help?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
I grabbed some lettuce and began to chop it up, although I was very happy I was away from my life and home, I felt bad for my friend, Belle I left her behind.  
  
'What kind of friend am I?' I said to my self 'I left her all alone, with,'  
  
I dropped my knife at the thought of what he might do to her, but I immediately took a breath and bent down to pick up the knife.  
  
"Fine, she will be," I said to myself.  
  
I bent back up, looking like an insane mental patient, but I still missed my best friend immensely. 


	5. An Elven Princess

Disclaimer: I think you should see chapter one. For this DiScLAiMeR  
  
  
  
Chapter five: An Elven Princess  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, just sick this into the pot?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, and they eat it as such!"  
  
"Ehhh!" I stated.  
  
Then two bodies rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"There coming, move!" the both said.  
  
Then the quickly left, with out a lack of sarcastic ness.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"You heard them!" Elenwe said loudly.  
  
She ran out of the kitchen and I hastily followed. I brought my attention to the massive amount of people in front of the stairs.  
  
"What's happening?" I whispered.  
  
"Shhh, the royalty comes down, we are to bow, and wave them to the hall."  
  
"oh-"  
  
But before I could finish, I began to see a set of feet walking down the stairs, I brought my eyes to the body and to his face. And his dark blonde  
  
'oh shit!' I said to myself. 'You said shit in front of a royal, there goes your head!'  
  
Then I saw feet behind him, it was another elf, the blonde one, the Prince.  
  
'Double shit!' I cried into my head.  
  
I bowed as they passed and wiped my sweat filled fore head. Then there was the biggest surprise of all. And elf came down who was wearing a beautiful silver dress, disattached arms that led to the floor, and the dress fitted her perfectly shaped body, then my eyes reached her face.  
  
A beautiful black hair, paled skinned, tiny elf came down, and I shock my head in disbelief.  
  
"Belle!" I shouted aloud.  
  
It caused the entire room to glare at me, but how could I not, it was my friend, I had to holler at her.  
  
Belle looked back at me and I began to jump for her attention. I knew she had spotted me.  
  
"Gabby!" She shouted.  
  
She didn't really have to push through the crowed, everyone moved out of her way. She reached me and we both smiled happily. Then there was a silence, until Belle leaned over and squeezed me.  
  
As the room glared at us, I gripped my friend in pure joy. Then I pushed her away.  
  
"How?" I whispered.  
  
"I guess you were wrong, wishes do come true." Belle said excitedly.  
  
A tear of happiness fell from my eyes. She looked spectacular, her hair still of black night, and her eyes shined like the blue moon.  
  
"Who are you now?" I asked.  
  
Belle's eyes widened, "You might get mad,"  
  
Then a soft cough was 'preformed' behind Belle.  
  
"Princess, supper awaits," The handsome blonde said sweetly.  
  
She looked to him then she turned back to me. She winked at me then patted my shoulder.  
  
"Meet me at the garden," she whispered, "After supper."  
  
She smiled again and I lightly smiled back. Then she turned to the blonde elf, and left into the dinning hall.  
  
I was about to jump for joy that my friend was there, when I noticed every elf in the room, was still gawking at me.  
  
"What?" I questioned loudly.  
  
I was going to taking a step to turn and leave, when a hand went around my arm causing me to stop. I turned around to see Elenwe holding my arm.  
  
"What was that?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing." I replied.  
  
I wrenched my arm from her grip and walked back towards the kitchen. I noticed a strange feeling of being followed. I figured that it must have been Elenwe, because when she walked, followed a loud squeak of her flat shoes. I pushed the wooden door in and went inside.  
  
I began to smile immensely for my friend who was now in Mirkwood with me. My smiled faded when I heard Elenwe speak.  
  
"You should not go!" She said kindly, yet a hint of anger followed.  
  
"Elenwe, how can't I? She is the only thing I still care for. And she is here with me, not alone," I replied.  
  
"She is of royal blood. An elf of such high stature is not permitted to be on such well speaking terms as you seem to be,"  
  
"We are elves to, what the hell kind of world is this?"  
  
"Beg your pardon, about your language and antics,"  
  
I lowered my head at this, and a sharp pain of sadness began to hit me.  
  
"Although," She began,  
  
She brought her hand to my chin and tilted my head up to view her face.  
  
"Perhaps, tonight, we may break these laws,"  
  
My eyes glittered with joy, I pulled her close and gave her a monstrous hug.  
  
"Thank you!" I said softly in her ear.  
  
I jumped for joy and gave a light scream. I pushed her away and ran out of the kitchen. Every elf that had stood in the hall before the stairs had gone. I ran over to the garden door and opened it.  
  
I wanted to be early for our meeting. I missed her even if it had been for only a day.  
  
~*~  
  
As I waited I looked up to see the moon pear down upon me, shinning brightly.  
  
'Wow,' I said to myself.  
  
I put my eyes back to the roses that I had finished earlier that morning. The night's natural lights lit them beautifully. Then I saw shine of silver in my peripheral vision. I quickly jolted my head to that spot, and there stood an elven princess.  
  
"Belle!" I shouted.  
  
I quickly got up and went over to her.  
  
"Well, how did you make out?" Belle asked.  
  
I shook my head in confusion.  
  
"I mean, did you have fun waking up somewhere completely different? Not knowing who you were or where?"  
  
We both giggled and we walked back over to the bench. We both sat down simultaneously. There was a long uncomfortable pause. And then,  
  
"You'll never guess what I am, I mean well besides an elf!" Belle said excitedly.  
  
I brought my eyes from her to the ground.  
  
"A Princess," I said quietly.  
  
Belle must have heard the tone in my voice because she asked,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I turned to her and was close to tears.  
  
"Well, guess what I am." I demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your servant. Well, from what Elenwe tells me is that I am a royal servant, just for you and the royals." I explained sadly.  
  
"What?" she questioned in disbelief.  
  
"Who do you think did this garden?"  
  
I lifted my eyes to Belle's distraught face.  
  
"Wait," Belle shouted, "No, that's not right, I am a princess and you are a maid. How fucking jacked!"  
  
"You're fucking right jacked!" I replied with a shout.  
  
"Well, that is just unacceptable." She stated.  
  
I stared at her with her last sentence making the least bit of sense.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Come on." She said.  
  
She grabbed my arm and she began to pull me. She looked around the garden in a paranoid manor.  
  
I was seconds from protesting her actions but she put her finger to her lips. And then she began to pull me again but through the garden and inside the castle.  
  
"Where are we-" I began to ask until she covered my mouth.  
  
"Shhhh!" She whispered.  
  
I nodded my head. And then she dragged me up four flights of stairs. When I was getting tired she slowed down but still pulled. She brought me down a hall right in front of a mahogany colored door.  
  
She slowly opened the door revealing a large dark room. She waved me in and so I went. She followed me shutting the door on her way in.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
  
"My room,"  
  
A lamp was lit which shinned first upon her face. And she brightened it to reveal the contents of her room.  
  
The room was quite a bit bigger than mine. By about ten sizes. In side the room, there was a large bed, and one dresser and a vanity.  
  
"Wow," I said aloud.  
  
"I know," Belle said.  
  
"So," I began, "What is your name?"  
  
"What?" She questioned.  
  
I turned to see Belle fiddling around with here vanity and dresser top.  
  
"Name, that is Elvish?" I replied.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
She turned to me and she had a smile on her face.  
  
"It is Bariela," She answered.  
  
"Wow, that is beautiful, well more so than mine."  
  
" Which is?" She asked.  
  
"Eh, no."  
  
"Come one." She pushed.  
  
I sat over on her bed and she sat next to her dresser in a velvet chair.  
  
"It's Galadwen," I said and I looked toward the floor in disgust.  
  
"That's beautiful," She said sweetly.  
  
"Yours is better."  
  
"Well," She began sarcastically.  
  
"Oh! Bitch!" I Shouted with sarcasm.  
  
We both smiled and giggled. Then a knock came to her door.  
  
'knock'knock'  
  
"Princess Bariela," A strong male voice called through the door. 


	6. A Confused Elf

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for a chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
  
  
Chapter six: A Confused Elf  
  
  
  
"Coming!" Belle shouted to the door.  
  
Belle quickly hopped off of her bed and so I followed. We quickly walked over to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Belle asked.  
  
"Legolas," He replied.  
  
Belle suddenly grew an ear to ear smile on her face. I stared at her in wonderment. I didn't understand her reason for smiling but I brought my hand up to her head and smacked her. She turned to me with a partially angry face, but I smiled and then winked at her. Belle hastily unlocked her door and then she opened it, I quickly stepped behind the door so I would not be seen.  
  
"Good evening young Prince," She said coldly.  
  
I furiously stared at her. She was supposed to act the way every other elf had.  
  
But at the sound of prince I immediately stepped away from the door, and I bent down to bow. But as my head was down I saw Belle's feet turn toward me and then a hand connected with my head.  
  
"What is it?" I questioned as my eyes stayed to the ground.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" She asked irritably.  
  
"Bowing, to the prince?" I replied in a rhetorical question.  
  
"You don't need to bow,"  
  
At this statement I looked up to see the distraught look on the prince's face.  
  
"Bariela, What exactly are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Prince, I have no more duties here may I-" I began to say but was cut off by Belle.  
  
"NO!" She shouted. "I mean-" She began.  
  
Both the prince and my face grew to be an unhappy one, and waited for her explanation.  
  
"I wanted you Galadwen, to meet my fiancé,"  
  
At this news my jaw dropped. I was hit with an anvil of shock. My friend engaged, who would have thought. I began to grow excited.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted.  
  
The prince I could tell was about to say something about my language, but Belle quickly stopped him by pushing him. She came up to me slowly, and then with a swift movement she gave me a large everlasting hug.  
  
"Engaged?" I whispered into her ear happily.  
  
The hug ended and we pushed each other away. We gripped each other's hand then we began to jump up and down for joy. But then Legolas moved toward us and placed his hand upon Belle's arm. Which made her stop hopping.  
  
"Bariela, I have come because I wished that us alone could possibly have desert?" He told Belle.  
  
Belle stood for a moment without acknowledging the fact that anyone lese was in the room. I saw her lips move but no words came out, but before they could I jumped in.  
  
"You know what," I began. "I have to go."  
  
And as I was about to take a step Belle put her foot in my way.  
  
"No, I wish to stay with my very best friend and Legolas," She said as she turned to him. "Maybe we may have this desert, tomorrow night, mid-night?" Belle suggested.  
  
Legolas nodded his head in agreement, although I could tell he really wanted this. He began to bow so I followed. He then pushed the door open and walked out of the room. I went over and sat on to her bed. I brought my eyes to Belle who was in a trance but she quickly snapped out of it. She shut her woodened door and went over to me.  
  
"So," She began. "He is so cute, or is it just me?"  
  
I just nodded. Then I began to think to myself, I remembered I was not supposed to be in there.  
  
"Alright," I said, as I was about to get up when Belle interrupted me.  
  
"I have found out where I came from," Belle said excitedly. "I am not of the elves of Mirkwood because that would be incest! I am of the elves of Rivendell."  
  
"Great, so how did you meet the prince?" I questioned waiting for her reply.  
  
"I met him this morning, he was my wake up call, and he also called me his fiancé. Which I almost died when that happened."  
  
"Really?" I said with a giggle.  
  
She moved her hand and smacked my head again. I looked up at her angrily.  
  
"I am not your monkey, stop hitting me!" I demanded and hopped off of the bed.  
  
"Well you are a servant!" Belle said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny,"  
  
"It is for me," she said as she got off of her bed.  
  
"Whore!" I said.  
  
We giggled and then we began to chase each other around like little kids, playfully hitting each other.  
  
The hours passed quickly by, and before I knew it, the sun was shinning over the mountains like a star.  
  
"I really have to go," I said urgently.  
  
Belle would have objected to my leaving but she saw my face. I quickly gave her a hug and I headed out of her door. I ran down each staircase and I reached the first floor.  
  
When I reached the kitchen I had an angry elf on my hands.  
  
"Where have you been?" Elenwe shouted angrily.  
  
"Out,"  
  
"Out, this is no proper answer. Tell me that you haven't been out with the Princess Bariela all night."  
  
"My FRIEND," I began. "Saw to it that I had to stay with her."  
  
"YOU!" She yelled, "Will understand the boundaries before you make us homeless and without jobs,"  
  
"Oh, your just mad because you are alone, well my friend is here so I will enjoy her company as long as it lasts."  
  
Elenwe was speechless, so I spoke.  
  
"I am going to work on the gardens again today," I told her.  
  
She still said nothing. So I began to leave the kitchen and I did. I began to walk down the hall and out the through the garden doors. The sun shone brightly hitting my face as it had the day before.  
  
I smiled to myself and went outside. The roses still perfumed that of half or more of the garden. So I began to head down to the opposite side of the garden. When I reached that part I viewed the garden. The garden was full of elm trees that were trimmed and hug all around Mirkwood. And the beautiful plants like ivy, which graced the garden floor. I noticed another wooden bench matching the one from the other night. I went over to it and sat on down.  
  
This section of the garden was less beautiful than the flowered half. But it had it's own original look to it.  
  
"Nothing like home," I said.  
  
I took in a deep breath for my tired body. And I relaxed but did not have enough time to relax.  
  
"M'lady," a deep male voice asked me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
I quickly jumped out of the bench and nervously looked around. Until my eyes came upon the dirty blonde, who had been in the hallway the other day. I immediately bowed remembering he had come down after Legolas meaning he was royalty.  
  
"M'lady, would you assist me with my practice?" He asked.  
  
"With?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"Archery, I need you for a moment, if you can spare it?"  
  
I smiled at his kindness and handsome features. He seemed more polite then most I have meet in Mirkwood so far.  
  
"Yes," I agreed.  
  
He waved me over further into the garden and past that. To where stood an archery range.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
I was shocked at this because I was still looking around. I quickly brought my eyes to him.  
  
"Huh," I said.  
  
But I assume he took this as an answer, because he pushed me back and up against a tree. I was a bit frightened. Then I saw him grab an apple and put it on my hand. And then he placed to more on my head and in my hand.  
  
"Now, just hold them like this," He said.  
  
As he maneuvered my thumb and two first fingers. Then I knew. He stepped away and went a few feet from me.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked shakily.  
  
"Shoot the apples," He said, "Unless I miss."  
  
My pupils dilated as he had told me this. I closed my eyes and I only felt resistance on my hands. Then before I knew it he was back over to me.  
  
"Thank you." He said politely.  
  
I flipped my head to his. And the apple that was place on my head felt as if it had fallen of but really it was pinned to the tree with an arrow sticking in it.  
  
"I, you-I," I mumbled.  
  
"Namaarie for now," He said kingly.  
  
I dropped the apples that were placed in my hands. I assumed that Namaarie had meant good-bye. So I bowed respectfully and went on my merry way back over inside the garden. I found the bench that I had been sitting on. So I went over and sat down. I began to rest for a bit and wait for the sunset. 


	7. Concealed Being

Disclaimer: see chapter one ~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter seven: Concealed Being ~*~  
Before I knew it, it was midnight again. I woke up from quite a long rest. I had been asleep for thirteen hours. I rose from the bench and looked around. There was mostly darkness, and yet I could see quite well. I believe it was my Elvish sight. I then began to hear soft voices off in the distance. The more I listened the more they began to take character. Before long I had detected the bodiless voices. It was Belle and Legolas. I thought for a minute and remembered that they had a planed midnight desert date.  
  
I got up from the bench and giggled to myself. I nodded and smiled again. I then began to walk past the garden over to the archery unit. Which led to other parts of Mirkwood I believe I haven't seen before.  
  
I slowly walked along a long stonewall. I supposed it was the borders of Mirkwood. The wall was quite tall and there were guards along the gate wall. I stopped when I saw these guards. I was a few hundred feet from them. But I past them.  
  
Eventually I was walking next to a tall wooden door, which seemed to be the gates into the vicinity of Mirkwood.  
  
I smiled as I looked back over to the guards. A few were sleeping and others were conversing with each other. I could barely hear what they were saying, but it was hilarious to my ears. It made me want to laugh, from the bits of words I had made out.  
  
Then there began rustling in some bushes at the side of me. It was followed by a grunt. But I only ignored it. And then I began to walk again until an arrow flew past my head hitting the tall gate door.  
  
I jumped back into something. A hand went up and over to my mouth. It gripped my jaw and held me tightly. I couldn't scream. I brought my arm forward then back, hitting the being. I moved away quickly and it's hand left my mouth. I moved so it couldn't grab me again.  
  
I turned around to face the being, although the dark sky shrouded his appearance.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I am none of your concern," It said with an angry male voice.  
  
"Then why did you attack me?"  
  
"I said I am none of your concern, not that you weren't one of mine." It's raspy voice stated.  
  
"Great," I almost shouted.  
  
The being stepped back into the light of the moon lit area. His face was shrouded by a black covering. He also was wearing a dark cape to conceal his appearance. I only saw a glimpse of shine off of his deep eyes. And then he charged at me. He brought his hand up which held a silver metal blade. The shine glistened in my eyes. He rushed closer to me.  
  
I blocked his hand from hitting me. And he almost tripped to the ground. He rose and I stared angrily at him.  
  
"What do you want?" I frustratingly yelled at him.  
  
He stood up straight and the hood over his face turned to me.  
  
"The princess," He greedily said.  
  
At this I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Over my dead body,"  
  
"You are not understanding, but your death shall be of use to me."  
  
I didn't wait for his attack. I brought my foot back and then charged at him. I jumped up and was seconds from hitting his torso, when he brought his hand up. He pushed my foot up. I spun up and then landed harshly on the ground.  
  
I tried to get up, but I had landed quite awkwardly. My arm was hard to move, and it seemed to be broken.  
  
"Now I shall finish this," he stated.  
  
He gripped my hair tightly causing me to push myself up. So the pain would be less then him pulling me up without me pushing up. He brought his knife to my throat with his other hand still holding up my hair. I quickly push the grip he had on my hair away. And pushed him so the blade would not slit my throat.  
  
"Eh," I puffed to myself.  
  
I rubbed my head, and kept my broken arm close to my chest. I was not expecting what happened next.  
  
A hand came to my neck, and immediately I brought my hand to that hand. The being was gripping my throat squeezing his hand tighter.  
  
"I told you how it would end," he said.  
  
He raised his other hand which contained the knife he had earlier. Both of my hands were on his hand which was around my neck. Nothing was there to block the knife. I let my hurt arm go, and brought it to his hand which held the knife.  
  
He pushed the knife down. Which went lower and lower towards my shoulder. The tip of the blade was now scrambling on top of my shoulder blade. I brought my eyes from the knife to his hood. I looked into his hood which revealed his green flames, of eyes. While I was distracted he pushed the blade down again. And it met with my flesh.  
  
I bellowed in pain as it dug deeper into my arm. The knife was only a six- inch blade, and it was not long before my flesh consumed the entire knife was swallowed by my flesh. As the blood rushed out I screamed still. He quickly pulled the knife out of my arm. Then he began to tighten his grip upon my neck.  
  
I coughed and my hurt arm went lose. The other hand was still attacking the one that held my neck.  
  
Then he flew back for an unknown reason. I gripped my neck as I fell to the ground. My vision began to blur and I saw the being had an arrow in his head. Then a hand came to my arm and I fell on my back to the ground.  
  
I was turned over to see a blurred version of Belle next to a blonde (Legolas) who had a bow in his hand. I could only make out muffled voices until I fell into a deep dark pit of unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
I stirred and opened my eyes. All I saw was my best friend and a giant room. I tried to sit up but the pain was to much for me so I relaxed and lied back down.  
  
"Where am I?" I questioned.  
  
"In my bedroom," Belle replied.  
  
"What?" I asked with a raspy voice.  
  
"Don't worry, everything is good for now," Belle said calmly.  
  
I turned to her with saddened eyes.  
  
"Thank you," I said sweetly.  
  
She smiled and looked back at me.  
  
"It wasn't me who saved you." She said with a smile. "Speaking of which, I have something that will make you laugh,"  
  
I smiled and nodded my head for her to tell me.  
  
"Well, last night during Legolas and my dessert date," Belle began. "He tried to kiss me, and I pushed him back,"  
  
I couldn't hold my laughter in. But it was hard to laugh with my recent wound.  
  
"You, you turned down the prince?" I said with a grin.  
  
"Well, I just met him, what was I supposed to do? Do him right there?" Belle asked loudly.  
  
I winked at her and she sighed in laughter.  
  
"You still make me laugh, even when you are a completely different person and in the worst place, or point," Belle said.  
  
I smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, it is you who helps me, we make each other laugh." I told her.  
  
We both smiled and then Legolas came into the room carrying a tray with three drinks. He quickly put them down and rushed over to the bed when he realized I had awoken.  
  
"How are you?" He questioned.  
  
"Fine," I replied.  
  
I stared into his crystal blue eyes, he was very kind and perfect for my friend.  
  
"So how is everything?" I asked.  
  
He only smiled at me.  
  
After all you have been through, you are still kind." He said.  
  
It was good to know he thinks I am kind, even though we had only spoken a few sentences.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked worriedly.  
  
Both Belle and Legolas brought their heads down, causing me to worry.  
  
"What is it?" I worriedly asked.  
  
"Galadwen, we have found poison inside of you. Unlike any we have seen before." Legolas explained. "We only wanted to see if any change had occurred."  
  
I blinked my eyes rapidly in confusion.  
  
"Poison," I finally coughed out.  
  
"Aye, now rest before you have no energy to breath," Legolas demanded.  
  
I nodded my head and relaxed. The soft fluffy feather pillow was a nice soft object for my head. I quickly fell asleep in Belle's Elvish bed. 


	8. Blood Bound

A/N: Sorry it took a while, I hope you guys really like this chapter as much as I liked writing it! Hehehe! It's good!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
Chapter eight: Blood Bound  
A loud drowned out sound came to my ears and I quickly sat up in Belle's bed. Even with the pain worsening in my arm. I stared around the room with my fuzzy vision. My eyes began to fade into the sun lit room. I held tight to the sheets as the pain aggravated my shoulder.  
  
"Hello?" I called out.  
  
Belle's room seemed quiet and empty. Until a very tall brunette haired woman came into view.  
  
"Grace be the Valar, you are alive!" she shouted.  
  
The woman then ran over to me and stared deeply into my eyes.  
  
"Yes?" I questioned.  
  
At this question her face looked taken back, and I wanted to add something but she spoke.  
  
"Do you not recognize your own sister?" she asked.  
  
"I don't have a sister, I am a servant of king Thranduil," I explained.  
  
Tears came to the woman's eyes and I really wanted to hold her in my arms for a strange reason.  
  
"What hath become of my sister?" she cried.  
  
"What is your name?" I kindly questioned.  
  
"Arwen," She answered. "Does that remind you of anything?"  
  
I paused and looked at her features. She was very beautiful, and so kind. It was then that I noticed she had ears like mine.  
  
'She is an elf?' I thought.  
  
"No, I don't think I know who you are," I answered.  
  
Tears came to Arwen's eyes. She lowered her head to the bed and began to cry hysterically into the soft comfortable sheets.  
  
Someone quickly rushed into the room. It was a very tall, brunette haired, and skinny, who I assumed to be an elf, considering I have only seen elves around Mirkwood. Beside the male elf, was a female, tall and blonde. Not to mention very beautiful. They both walked swiftly over to Arwen, who was still crying her eyes out. They both slowly began to lift her from the bed and pull her away. But she would not move.  
  
She forced herself onto the bed, gripping it tightly. I almost laughed as I saw these older people trying to pry her away.  
  
"Atar!" Arwen cried. "Galadwen, she-"  
  
Her sobs stopped her speech.  
  
I stared at the elves in awe. But they finally got Arwen off of the bed. The three elves slowly hobbled over to a chair where they sat Arwen down. Then the male came over to the bed and kneeled beside it next to me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. His eyes seemed so kind, and yet familiar.  
  
"My Selde what has come over you?" he questioned while he looked lovingly into my eyes.  
  
He looked so familiar, although it was impossible to recognize anyone in this time. I brought my eyes to his fore head. He was wearing a binded, gold, almost upside down crown shaped thing.  
  
"I'm not your daughter!" I shouted.  
  
But then I thought. 'He didn't say daughter he had said selde. I understood elvish?'  
  
He had said nothing. But he only looked at me with worry filled eyes.  
  
"Galadwen, you do have a father, and I am he. It would destroy my world to know that you were blind to us, to your family." He calmly said. "Perhaps Galadriel shall speak with you,"  
  
And without me replying to this, he stood up and called over the blonde, beautiful elf.  
  
"Galadwen, we are not here to harm you, we only come because are bound to us by blood." She said as her blue orbs glistened with the sun. "And we do not wish loss,"  
  
There was an immediate pause. Nothing happened but I began to hear voices in my head. Some were loud like beating of drums, and others were softer than a bird singing into the morning sun.  
  
"Galadwen?" She questioned.  
  
Her voice seemed troubled. I turned to her with a slight smile but her face was filled with shock.  
  
"What is it?" I asked her.  
  
"You do not know of us," she worriedly said. "'Tis not your fault, A spell upon the white moon has been cast, I can see it in you."  
  
I stared at her in wonderment.  
  
"A spell, what do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"We underestimated this power. We had sent you here for that you would be protected. Mirkwood was a haven."  
  
"Protected from what?"  
  
There was a quiet and eerie pause. Only the pleasant air made a sound as it swept by. I was still up right in Belle's bed, but I was now to frightened to move.  
  
"What are you saying?" I coughed out.  
  
She sighed and turned to the other man, who was aiding Arwen. I stared at her face, and then to the male elf. He nodded to the blonde elf and she turned to me. I gave a shrug as they gawked at me.  
  
"You are the granddaughter of Galadriel, Lady of the wood. This man is your father, Lord Elrond, ruler of Rivendell, and this is his daughter, your sister Arwen. You also have two brothers, who are Elladan and Elrohir, who are all before you now," a deep voice said as someone walked into the room.  
  
I turned my head slightly to a very tall (does it bug you that I keep saying tall, even though I am an elf?) man who was covered in the brightest of whites. He slowly approached the bed with a very intricate white walking stick. He also pushed two elves into the room. Both handsome and with brown hair.  
  
"Galadwen, it has been a long while since we have crossed path's." he easily said.  
  
I only gave him a look of confusion.  
  
"Gandalf, she has seen much, but she is no longer Galadwen. She is a mask, of her my daughter does not recognize her blood." Elrond sadly said.  
  
Then Elrond stepped over to the man I assumed as Gandalf leaving Arwen to cry in shock. I stared at her in pity. I then turned my gaze to Gandalf and Elrond.  
  
"It is wonderful to see you again!" Elrohir whispered.  
  
I just stared at them in shock. I didn't know what to think. They were sitting there telling me, I was a princess. How could that be, I am a girl from Dansville, Illinois. How could I be, a, princess?  
  
While I was zoning out, I didn't even notice the Galadriel had sat next to me. She placed her warm smooth hand on my head. She moved the hair from my face and placed it behind my elven ears.  
  
"Galadwen, my child, do you not see we need you? Please, whatever is left inside of that body that is yours, please come out?" She begged.  
  
I brought my eyes to her. I thought of every action I had done that night Belle and I had made that wish. I reviewed the day carefully, and it was then when I realized what was going on.  
  
I brought my eyes around the room and viewed it carefully, until I came upon Elrond's worried face.  
  
"Atar?" I whispered with a gulp.  
  
~*~ A/N: I had to pull a quick one, I wondered what It was like, it was fun, well here ya go! And don't forget to review! Like a mad person (we all are don't lie, your among friends) jk. Okay TTFN all! L&H! 


	9. Unknown

A/N: Sorry all of you, I know I know, I have been beyond busy these past few days! Sorry, but I am going to type this and put it up today!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Chapter nine: Unknown  
  
"Galadwen?" Elrond said with a deep breath.  
  
He smiled joyfully and ran over to me. He paused only seconds away from me. I stared at him with all the care in the world; he was in fact my father.  
  
"Atar!" I cried.  
  
I pushed myself up on the bed and pulled him into a long lasting embrace. But I quickly let go and clenched from the pain in my aching arm. I laid back down slowly. I stared lovingly into his auburn eyes.  
  
"My daughter you are back!" he happily said.  
  
I grinned weakly at him I knew I was back. But why is it that I thought I had been someone completely different. I thought I was someone who was not of this world. And then it had some to me.  
  
"The man," I blurted out. "He said princess, but he was going to kill me, I am a princess. Does that mean anything?" I questioned them.  
  
Both Galadriel and Elrond turned to each other and gave a stare, which was shared by Gandalf. They all seemed squeamish for some reason.  
  
"What is it?" I asked them.  
  
They began to worry me as they did not answer.  
  
"What?" I angrily shouted.  
  
Gandalf stepped closer to the foot of Belle's bed. He paused for a moment and turned back to Elrond who gave a reassuring nod. He turned his electrifying blue eyes back at me.  
  
"That is why we had to send you to Mirkwood initially," He began. "I am sorry to inform you of this, in the state you are in now, he is after you!"  
  
My eyes widened in fear. I knew of the 'he' that Gandalf had mentioned.  
  
"But how could Handir? Be. I mean I thought he had died? In the battles?" I shakily asked.  
  
I slowly sat up in the bed again as pain rushed in. But I blocked the hurt from my head as I rose up to face all of them. I awaited Gandalf's reply.  
  
"No, that was mistaken by his father. But Haldir has passed in the Battle for Helms Deep." He explained.  
  
I grew saddened as I drooped my head and let a lone tear fall from my crystal eyes. How long had it been? Was the only thing I thought of.  
  
"Is this when Prince Legolas had left?" I asked. "But a few years before. Although it seems as if only weeks have passed."  
  
Gandalf nodded, as he understood. He slowly stepped closer to the bedside and sat in a chair that was next to the bed. He began to mumble to himself and stare blankly into the air.  
  
"How could it be that he has found you?" Gandalf thought aloud.  
  
"Gandalf, do you believe this spell had anything to do with it?" Galadriel asked.  
  
Gandalf hummed again. He then brought his eyes to Elrond.  
  
"Have you not seen this?" Gandalf asked him.  
  
"Nay, I have not, it could be something not meant for the future." Elrond explained. "She is the only key to us knowing."  
  
I turned to them and then I remembered that I was not the only princess in the castle, and the promise that Handir had said to me. It was almost half a decade before.  
  
** I stared deeply into Handir's eyes as he gently caressed my cheek gently. His eyes were the bluest of clear waters.  
  
"Handir, why do you torture me so? You know I hate when you do that to my cheek." I complained with a smirk.  
  
He smiled playfully.  
  
"Aye, I do. But you are the most beautiful creature, and it is when you blush you are most beautiful." He sweetly said.  
  
I smiled at him. But he still caressed my cheek. So in one swift movement I stood up. He tried to grab me but I jumped from him. I curtsied then began to run through the Rivendell forest. I ran as quickly as my light elven feet could carry me. But I could still hear the laughter of Handir as he ran as quickly as I. His footsteps grew closer and closer and I fell down laughing. He came up behind me and drew out a knife.  
  
'He's Evil!' I scarcely thought.  
  
"Now my love, it is time." He said aloud.  
  
I stared at him in confusion. He was speaking in riddles, as elves often do not, unless it is poetry.  
  
"You are not making since." I said to him.  
  
"I am, I believe it is you who is not. But that will change."  
  
"What has come over you?" I shouted. "Are you playing a child's game with me, you are a grown elf-"  
  
But I stopped as he threw the knife down landing beside me in the dirt. I unsteadily turned my gaze to him as he rushed towards me. **  
  
"I do not know what has happened. But he will not harm Bariela or I, or my sister as long as I am here." I sternly swore.  
  
And with that I stood up in the bed once again. I slid my legs out of the bed and then down to the soft wooden floor. I then turned to my sister who calmed down, and was smiling.  
  
"Shall we go to dinner?" I insisted as everyone gave me a look of shock.  
  
I smiled at them as I stood up. But shakily fell back to the bed. I turned to Gandalf with a sweet and helpless smile.  
  
"Will you assist me to the kitchen?" I asked him.  
  
He stared at me in wonder.  
  
"You do not have to eat there anymore. Everyone in the castle know now, if it had not been for your friend and the prince, you might have not been found." Gandalf said.  
  
I took in a deep gulp. I had to eat with the royals and everyone else. I stood again with the assistance of Gandalf, but then I remembered I was in no apparel to eat with them. I smiled and turned my gaze to my grandmother.  
  
"Will you get me Bariela, so we may get ready together, and she can help me?" I asked her.  
  
Galadriel nodded and headed out of the room. Along with everyone else who gave me a large embrace before they left. The last to leave was Arwen.  
  
"I love you sister, please be well." She whispered as I help her lightly so I would not be in pain.  
  
She then stepped back from me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled at her as she left the room. I slowly walked over to where a nice red velvet chair was and I sat in it. I anxiously awaited Bariela's return to her room.  
  
And not long later she entered her room. I slowly stood and she approached me. We gave each other a giant hug. I supposed she had found out who she really was.  
  
"Gabby-I mean, Galadwen. This is going to be quite difficult to adjust to. I mean we have always been Bariela and Galadwen, but we are once again, only fuzzier." She babbled.  
  
But I understood. She was right, that it would be a while before we would be like we were once upon a full moon.  
  
"Shall we?" I hinted towards the closet.  
  
She nodded to me as we slowly walked into the long and dark of the closet. I smiled as I lit a small lantern, which hung off to the side. The closet was full of the most brilliant colored dresses. We walked along the edges until I viewed a beautiful dress.  
  
It was a sort of teal with a plunging neckline. The bottom fell like a bell to the ground. My eyes glinted at it and I walked over to it. Even the arms were covered, so I would be able to wear it.  
  
I brought my happy gaze to Belle who was still searching. I giggled as she twirled in a yellow golden dress.  
  
"Is this it then?" I asked her.  
  
She brought her eyes to me and smiled. We walked out of the room and headed over to the large bathroom. We began to dress. But before we realized the time, with doing each other's hair, someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Yes?" Bariela called to it.  
  
"'Tis Legolas!" Legolas said on the other side.  
  
"Coming!" She shouted back.  
  
I grinned at her as I saw her rush to force her shoe on her foot. I knew she fancied Legolas more now than ever. She ran to the door and I slowly followed after her. She creaked the door open to reveal Legolas.  
  
He was holding the most beautiful bouquet of irises I have ever seen. He brought his hand to hers, as he handed her the flower. She was so much in love with him. I wasn't going to let anything come between them.  
  
But then I saw two pairs of legs behind him. I noticed blonde hair passed Legolas and I shuffled my feet to see the figure that stood behind him. My mouth dropped. I knew who he was. I was in love with him. I as Galadwen.  
  
"Lemorn?" I coughed out.  
  
A/N: And who do you think it is? Nobody knows!!!!!! Hehehehe! Megan was right you feel great after writing a cliffy!!!!! Hehehehehh! Okay I am going to go let you all review like mad!!! 


	10. Shocking Surprises

A/N: Did any of you read my Bio, I was going crazy with all the quotes from movies and such, I had to do it yesterday!!! It was sooo fun!!! All righty here you all go with the story thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Ten: Shocking Surprises  
  
"What are you doing here?' I asked Lemron.  
  
"I am here for you." He replied.  
  
He stepped out from behind Legolas. I knew who he was. He was them elf from the hallway, and the one who shot the arrows at me. I must have seemed so foolish to him, not knowing who I was. But he knew who I was, as well did Legolas. They were told by Elrond that I was coming to Mirkwood, and that they were not to say a word. They were to act as if I were invisible, like Elenwe.  
  
"I am sorry, I cannot go with you three to dinner." I said softy.  
  
I stepped back into Bariela' s room and went over to her bed, Both Legolas and Lemron stepped in. Lemron came over to her bed and sat on in. He moved his hand t mine and gripped it gently.  
  
"Please, I would enjoy your company tonight." He sweetly said.  
  
"But I have made a mess of things. I did not remember anything. What will everyone say?"  
  
He paused. I could tell he was thinking.  
  
"They will think, you are the most beautiful one there." He replied.  
  
I brought my eyes to him. I loved him more than anything. And he loved me, I could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Let us go then." I said.  
  
I sat up from the bed and he stood with me. Legolas and Bariela were at the door awaiting us to head out. I came to the door and gave my best friend a pat on the back.  
  
"This will be a very interesting night." I said with a laugh.  
  
I passed her and they all followed. We all began to walk down the halls to the dinning room. When we reached the beautiful double ivory doors I smiled. I took in a deep breath and we walked on.  
  
Everyone was sitting in their seats, awaiting their coarse. We walked slowly over to our seats. But as we walked I could feel eyes following me as I walked. But I ignored them.  
  
We reached our seats at the edge of the rectangle table. Legolas sat next to his father and Bariela sat with him. Lemron sat opposite of Legolas, did I mention, Lemron was Legolas' brother? I sat next to him and placed my hands on the table.  
  
Moments after we sat Thranduil stood and held his glass in the air. Everyone stood with him, and grabbed their goblets full of wine.  
  
"Today I make an announcement. My son, Legolas, Will be wed, by the end of this week." His strong voice rain through the quiet room. "And it is with my pleasure, that I invite you all to come to the celebration."  
  
Their was complete silence and then everyone broke out in joy. They jumped as their wine spilled out onto the floor.  
  
"No!" Thranduil shouted. "We may begin with the feast."  
  
He slowly sat in his chair, and everyone followed. They were all doing it as if they were some sort of sheep. But I shrugged it off and awaited the first coarse.  
  
"Do not be so tense, relax." Lemron whispered to me.  
  
I smiled to him. And his gaze left me. I didn't know how I was not supposed to be tense. Everyone in the room knew me as a maid, but now I was a princess. That would be awkward in my mind, so why not theirs.  
  
But after my thoughts I saw a hand come around my side, carrying a plate of food. I smiled as I waited until the person left. I hadn't eaten in a while and I was quite hungry. But I couldn't dive in like an animal. So I slowly cut my bore's meat, and took out a small bite. I placed it on my tongue and I smiled immediately. But I remembered it was not polite to say or do anything to show how the food tastes.  
  
Many hours went by, along with the food. I was very pleased by the end of supper. But then everyone began to stand as a small group of people began to play interments. I turned my gaze to Bariela, but she wasn't there. She was on the dance floor, slowly moving along to the music with Legolas in her arms. I giggled and turned to Lemron.  
  
But he was not there. I began to worry that I would be the only one not dancing. I slowly turned my head, to be met with a hand. I brought my eyes to Lemron and smiled.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked.  
  
I nodded my head in reply.  
  
I took his hand lightly and he sawed me over on to the dancing area. Everyone was staring at me as if I were something special. I brought my head down to Lemron's shoulder blocking them from my view.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk then?" He asked me.  
  
I knew he could tell I was uncomfortable. I nodded and he pulled me from the floor and out of the room. I could still feel their burning stares at the back of my neck. But I walked along side Lemron. I gripped his arm as we walked along the halls of Mirkwood.  
  
"How long has it been since we were close like this?" I questioned him.  
  
"Not long, remember the apples?" He said with a laugh.  
  
I stopped walking and turned around to him. I wasn't trying to be funny.  
  
"Be solemn now!" I sternly said.  
  
I stood up straight and gave me a pout look. I grinned at him, I knew what he was going to do. But I did not want to stop him.  
  
He slowly brought his face to mine and nudged my forehead with his. I tilted my head slightly as did he. Our lips met for the first time, in a long time. I missed his kisses. But this one was fireworks. He pulled me closer to him, and I did not deny it. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He began to deepen his kiss when.  
  
"Now you kids play it easy." I heard a familiar voice say.  
  
I pushed away from him. And turned my head to Legolas.  
  
"You're just upset, because you have not received a kiss from Bariela." I retorted.  
  
"Aye he has not, nor will he until I am ready to retire." I heard Bariela say.  
  
She stepped out from behind Legolas, but she was holding his hand. She clenched tighter to him and began to have a eerie look on her face.  
  
"Bariela, what is it?" I questioned worriedly.  
  
She brought her finger up and pointed behind me. I didn't know what she was pointing to, but my fight told me not to turn around.  
  
But I ignored it. I slowly turned my feet around to face what was behind me. I was met with a large surprise I was not quite expecting. I slowly pulled Lemron back as we stepped closer to Legolas and Bariela.  
  
My eyes filled with fear, for what I saw was something more horrible than my mind could ever have imagined.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the very shortness. But I still love you no matter what. I am a bit sick, and I can only sit here for a bit more, so I will upload the chapter and then leave. Bye bye all. Don't Forget to REVIEW!!!!! 


	11. Skin Deep

A/N: Hehehe, are you readers angry about the cliffy?? I don't know if you are unless you reviewed. Hehehe. Okay I love you enough to write another chapter. Just because I chose to block out the world right now, listening to music and typing.  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Chapter Eleven: Only Skin Deep  
  
I shakily stood, blankly staring into the eyes of the ferocious beast. We all stepped back until we were against the hall wall.  
  
"Legolas." Bariela whimpered.  
  
"Do not move." Lemron advised.  
  
The beast began to snarl angrily. The sounds coming from its mouth rang in my head. I knew it was there for me.  
  
"Leave." I said to them.  
  
"What? No!" Bariela protested.  
  
"LEAVE!" I shouted.  
  
But they did not move. I took a step forward but Lemron pulled me back. I pushed his hand from me and I glared at him. I gave a slight nod before moving again. I stepped closer and closer to the sneering beast. A warg fierce and dangerous as they are. They are very large in size, and contained gnarled teeth inside and brown long bristly hair. Its large golden orbs glimmered at me. I slowly circled he warg and it followed me.  
  
"Go," I mouthed to them.  
  
Legolas and Lemron turned to each other. The warg snarled again and they began to back away. Bariela stepped back with them and turned. Then they began to run. I brought my eyes back to the warg. It stepped back and forth side-to-side. It gritted its teeth and began to peddle its paw against the stone ground. It was getting ready to rush at me. But before I could scream for help it lunged at me.  
  
I flew to the ground as its body smacked into mine. I landed harshly against the solid rocky floor. I pushed forcefully up on its neck trying to keep it from me. The drool from its mangled mouth began to slip down onto my neck and dress. The warg pushed closer to me no matter the force I had in my hands and arms.  
  
Darkness crept over me as I felt its cold teeth gripping into my neck. The blood that mixed into the sounds of its teeth ripping into me was too much for my ears. I slowly closed my eyes and began to drift from consciousness when I heard a high-pitched growl from the warg. I felt its heavy body collapse on my frail and immovable body. I kept my eyes sealed; I wasn't willing to see what had happened.  
  
I felt the wargs weight slowly being tilted off of me, until I could feel it no longer. I could hear faint voices conversing with each other. I then felt arms around my legs and back lifting me from the ground. I fell into a deep sleep before I could unclench my eyes, to see who had me in their arms.  
  
~*~  
  
I opened my eyes and they slowly faded into a small pale room. I felt the sheets on top of my body. I was about to sit up quickly when I felt pain in my neck. I worriedly began to move to the side of the bed. My neck was barely moveable. As I began to place my feet on the ground I saw someone rush into the room. The person forced me back to the bed and I did not rebuff this pushing of me.  
  
"Please relax Galadwen." A deep recognizable voice whispered.  
  
I focused my eyes to view Lemron. I slightly smiled as he placed the blankets over me. He brought his eyes to me, and gave a grin.  
  
"What?" He questioned.  
  
"It was you wasn't it?" I asked him.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I do not know of what you speak." He replied.  
  
"You would deny the fact that you saved me?" I asked.  
  
I sheepishly looked at him, although the pain was shooting into my neck. I only ignored it and stared into his crystal blue eyes. I knew I loved him. And I knew my face looked incredibly awkward to him, because he began to give me the most peculiar stare.  
  
"What?" He asked again, but this time with a laugh.  
  
"You know I love you." I said to him.  
  
He smiled and brought his lips to my forehead.  
  
"Amin mela lle." He whispered.  
  
He lovingly stared at me and I gazed deeply at his face. No matter if he was the most handsome of all elves, I loved him for him. His wonderful and always joyful personality.  
  
"Why do you stay with me?" I questioned him.  
  
He shockingly stared at me. I knew he was shaken at me asking this, but I had to know.  
  
"I stay with you, because I am in love with you!" He replied.  
  
"But why?" I questioned.  
  
He stared at me and he brought his hand to my face. He lightly brushed a lone hair from my face and grinned at me.  
  
"That is not even a question. I love you, more than anything in this world. I love you eyes, because I can see into your soul to see you are pure. I loves your face because you are more beautiful than an autumn day when the wind speaks to me. I love your hair, because it shines with the light from your heart," He paused for a moment, but his eyes did not leave mine. "And above all else, I love your personality, It is that, that makes my day shine with the light from you. You have never been behind me, always in front. And I love how you are your own person, and are not controlled by anything but yourself."  
  
I smiled, I felt a tear lightly leaving my eyes. He bent down and he began to bring his lips to mine. But before our lips had even touched there was a light knock on the door. He puffed and turned his head from me.  
  
"Come in!" He nearly shouted.  
  
I brought my hand to his and gave a smile to Bariela as she walked into the room. She grinned and rushed over to me. She gripped my weakened body. She pushed me away and turned to Lemron.  
  
"Bless your soul." She cried.  
  
She jumped onto Lemron squeezing the life from him. His face was towards me and had the oddest expression.  
  
"If I was not so trustful, this would look bad." Legolas voice said.  
  
I brought my eyes to the door where Legolas was standing. I smiled again (The smiling was getting tiresome, might I add). He slowly walked over to me. He brought his hand to mine and took it. He brought it to his lips and kindly brushed his lips upon them.  
  
"Are you feeling well enough for visitors?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Aye, I am." I said and gave a nod to him.  
  
He nodded back and then someone else ran into the room. It was as far as I could tell a shaken Arwen.  
  
"Are you well? What happened?" She cried.  
  
I saw tears flowing from her beautiful coffee colored eyes. I slowly brought my hand, which Legolas had kissed, to Arwens face and wiped her tears from her reddened checks. She slightly gave a beam from her pink lips.  
  
"I am all right." I replied.  
  
"But you were attacked!" She almost shouted.  
  
"Aye, I had been attacked, but I fear, it is only skin deep. The worse is yet to come. And it I feel what I am I know the worst is not even close." I said to them.  
  
I felt a sharp pain in my neck, but I did not cry out in pain. After a few moments of antagonizing pain I felt it leave my body. I brought my eyes to Lemron shakily. I did not know what had just happened.  
  
"Galadwen?" he questioned.  
  
I moved my neck to him and stared at him. But his jaw only dropped. I brought my gaze to everyone, and they all had the exact same expression. It was then I realized I was moving my neck around.  
  
I slowly brought my hand to the wrap around my neck. I brought my fingers around it and began to tear it off. Lemron lunged at me but I pushed him back. I ripped the wrap almost in two. It was almost completely off. I brought my hand around my neck and pulled it off. There was no resistance where the dried blood would have been.  
  
Everyone's faces only worsened with fear. I stared at them shockingly.  
  
"WHAT?" I shouted in question.  
  
They only glared worriedly at me. I shoved the covers from my legs and I slid off of the bed. I placed my feet on the ground and walked over to the vanity that was a few feet from the bed. I glared at my reflection and felt almost faint at the vision I saw before me.  
  
A/N: Sorry it is short again, but was it good??? I hope it was. yeah so this is weird huh, and I hope you all are like EVIL! Cause I did a cliffy again! I am slightly mad aren't I?? But I know someone with worse cliffys! 


	12. Caressing Wind

A/N: Wow, I am evil, do you wonder what's on her neck, so do I. I should write what's there, okay, thankies to all you readers!! Oh and there is a kind of saucy scene at the end, so if you see this *** that means go to the review button! Or just take off! But review!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter one.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Caressing Wind  
  
I stared into the glass at my reflection, but the longer I had looked; the more everything seemed to make less out of reality.  
  
"WHAT is going on here?" I shouted in shock.  
  
"What happened to your wound?" Bariela shakily questioned. "Where did it go?"  
  
I only wished I could answer her question, but it was rolling into my head. The attack wound on my neck had disappeared, leaving only a small mark of red touching gently against my skin where the teeth had gnawed. I brought my hand slowly over to my neck and rubbed it softly.  
  
"It's-it's gone," I whimpered.  
  
At the second I could hear someone stepping closer to me, I knew it was Lemron. He brought his hand through and around my torso and squeezed me gently. He kissed my hand with a light peck, and I let my hand fall to his. He gripped my hand as I glared at my reflection.  
  
"This is amazing, you have not had enough time to heal yourself." Bariela said shockingly.  
  
"Aye, I do believe you are right, but isn't it a bit odd?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No!" Lemron retorted, as he smiled at me. "'Tis a miracle to see my love walking after such the ordeal she had gone through."  
  
"'Tis no miracle, it is positive to be the work dark magic's." I said quickly.  
  
Everyone brought their eyes to me, and gawked at me. My point was valid, and positively the best and most precise possibility. I stared at them all until one was wise enough to speak.  
  
"Aye, this does smell of witchery, but we may not sit and wait for it again. We have the element of surprise for the next attack." Legolas said with a strong voice.  
  
"What is the possibility that this will occur again? We do not even know whether or not this will happen again!" I nearly shouted.  
  
Bariela glared at me as if she were slightly peeved at me yelling at Legolas. I ignored her and turned my head back to look at Lemron's expression. He seemed as if he were questioning our thoughts.  
  
"We do not know whether or not. That is why we must be prepared for anything that may happen!" Legolas retorted.  
  
"Legolas, there is no need to yell." Lemron said softly.  
  
"No there is! But if Legolas wishes to watch his back every step he takes, that is fine by me." I shouted at them.  
  
I released myself from Lemron's arms and scooted to the door. I brought my head back to them as they gazed at me.  
  
"Who wants to join me on the terrace?" I said coldly.  
  
"Galadwen, we are to speak of this, and get our troubles free from our minds. Do you not want peace of mind?" Lemron asked.  
  
"No." I said softly.  
  
I waltzed out of the room walking along the cold ground. My feet were bare, and I was half clothed, but I kept my steady pace until I reached the room I knew was mine. I opened the door slowly and entered the room. I brought my eyes around until I noticed a small chest next to the over sized bed. I ran over to it and bent down onto my knees.  
  
I wiped the dust from its top and smiled menacingly at it. I flipped it upside down, where a small key was placed into a crack. I grabbed it out quickly and brought the box back to lie flat on my knees. I brought the key slowly so it and placed it inside. I turned the key, which turned the top, opening it slightly. I placed the key into my rap pocket. I lifted the lid and stared at the contents. There only sat a bottle as big as the box on its side.  
  
I grinned and grabbed the bottle from the box. I dusted it off to reveal a name inscribed on it. Although it was warn, there were only three letters in Elvish. I tried to read them, but they were too hard to make out. So I placed the box along the ground and stood up with the bottle in my hand.  
  
'What does this mean?' I began to ask my self.  
  
I only questioned the thoughts that raced through my head. There were so many possibilities, but not enough time to decide.  
  
I couldn't feel myself. Worry flooded my mind, but I would not let it control me. Or that is what I thought. The alcoholic content in the bottle was there to drown me. This old wine was enough for me to not feel my body.  
  
I opened the bottle top and let lose the cork with an easy flip of my thumb. I tilted the bottle up to my lips and took a long sip. I flew my head back and swallowed hard. The wine had indeed aged enough to make anything fall. I took another sip and walked out along the terrace.  
  
I gazed over the railing to see the height of the room I was in. I felt that if a gust of wind would happen to come along I could die at any moment. But then again, what was to stop me. My life meant nothing to me, nothing at all. I brought my legs closer to the railing and bent over the bar. I felt the wind caress my checks as it flew by.  
  
I smiled happily and brought one of my legs over the guardrail. And then slowly lifted the other one over. I held on against the side and leaned out. I began to hear rustling of the leaves I had not heard before. The air was quiet but the living rose and spoke upon the new day.  
  
I brought my eyes down and stared at the mini figures of the elf guards. My body wished to jump and shortly join them at the bottom. I let my right foot lose from the terrace and let it fly though the air.  
  
I was about to let lose of my body before I felt an arm around my torso and mouth. I screamed as the arms pulled me back from the railing and to the safer side of the terrace. The embodied person flew me up and pushed me hard against the wall.  
  
I began to fell fear fill my body as it had when I first saw the warg. I knew it was another attacker. But was it really. The being turned me forcibly to face him. I grew into shock as I stared at the supposed attacker.  
  
"Lemron? What are you doing?" I shakily questioned.  
  
"That is my question for you." He said.  
  
"I do not know. I, it wasn't me, I would never." I said.  
  
I brought my shameful eyes to his feet. But I felt his hand on my chin tilting it upwards.  
  
"I do not believe you, such a creature, would harm yourself. Perhaps I should watch over you?" Lemron kindly suggested.  
  
***  
  
I nodded my head but felt passion over come me. His hand relaxed against my chin and came over across my face. He caressed it gently, his hand feeling like the wind. He brought his head closer to mine and I him.  
  
Our lips reached each other's and I felt heat surround my body. Hi brought his hands to my legs and back lifting me from the ground. I smiled at him as he walked me over to the bed. He gently placed me down and climbed on himself.  
  
He brushed his body against mine and we began to kiss more deeply. I ripped his shirt across his chest bearing his able body. I brought my eyes to him and he leaned into me.  
  
Our kisses began to mesh into one another. Getting more passionate and heavier. His or her only worry was if someone was to walk in. But soon they were to busy with their own scheme to mind.  
  
A/N: Aren't you all glad detail was not gone into! Hehehe! Sorry for the bit of dirty ness! You know you need to read a bit of daring things every once in a while. Am I making any since? Okay please Review and tell me what you think. And i just wanna say thankies much to my BETA reader Bethany who i love plutonically! okay have fun! 


	13. Swiming

Disclaimer: See chapter One  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Swiming  
  
I began to wake up and pushed my arms up to stretch in the comfortable bed. I slowly brought my arms down and remembered that Lemron was sleeping next to me. I turned my head and smiled at him. But I watched him twitch his eyes as if he knew I was awake. Slowly is saw his eyes lift and they were open.  
  
I stared into his beautiful orbs as they brought me joy. I smiled and snuggled closer into him. I felt his lips touch my forehead.  
  
"Sleep well?' he asked.  
  
"Aye, I did." I said coyly.  
  
He smiled and so did I. I moved the soft blanket over my exposed chest and covered my arms for warmth. I slowly began to drift back to sleep when I heard a sound at the door. I turned my body to see Legolas standing at the door.  
  
"You have missed brunch, we are about to have afternoon tea, if you are fit to join." Legolas said with a bit of humor.  
  
Lemron nodded his head and Legolas soon left the room with a deep laugh, but we both could hear it. I shrugged him off and turned back to Lemron.  
  
"Do we really have to get up?" I questioned him.  
  
"Aye, if we do not, we may never get out of here." Lemron replied.  
  
I nodded my head. I leaned in and gave him a peck on his lips. Then I slid out of the bed without the blanket. And turned back to him. A smile came across his face before I went over to the bathroom.  
  
I began to get dressed as I shut the door. Eventually I was fully clothed in a long green velvety dress. The arms attached to the fingers. I smiled at myself before stepping out of the bathroom. There stood Lemron in green. A green over vest and green slacks. I smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Our minds think alike." I said to him.  
  
I walked over to him and gave him a loving embrace. I pulled back and gave him a sweet passionate but short kiss on his cheeks.  
  
I smiled and began to pull him out of the room. We walked along with each other towards the out side to the tea area. We walked out of the double doors to see Bariela and Legolas sitting alone at a side table next to Thranduil. We stepped over to them and they broke their conversation to say hello to Lemron and I.  
  
"Hello." They said in unison.  
  
"Hello. How are you this fine afternoon?" Lemron asked Legolas while shaking his hand.  
  
"Not as well as you." Legolas said as he chuckled.  
  
I went over next to Bariela and sat down. She grinned at me and I smiled shyly. I turned my head to see that Legolas and Lemron were still talking. I brought my eyes back to Bariela's.  
  
"What did you do last night, after I retired?" I asked her.  
  
"Legolas and I went for a walk. And then, well I do not kiss and tell." Bariela said happily.  
  
"Aye, neither do I." I said.  
  
"Legolas does love to tell his tales of you and Lemron, he said he found you in bed with Lemron, this afternoon." She slyly said. "Is that true?"  
  
I smiled and grabbed a cup of tea, which was sat next to me by a handmaiden. I gave a tip of my head before I gratefully took the tea. I took a sip of the tea and the set it down on the saucer.  
  
"It is only true if you want to believe it." I replied.  
  
"All right, because I do believe it." Bariela said with a laugh.  
  
I laughed as well before I noticed that Lemron had sat down. He kissed my cheek before he turned to talk to Legolas.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk, while they talk?" I suggested to Bariela.  
  
"Aye, let us leave them." She replied.  
  
I sat up and gave a hug to Lemron. I then began to walk away with Bariela. We walked along the thin dirt path until we reached a large tree. It seemed as tall as the sky and as thick as a warg. But it seemed gangly and tired. It was almost withered to the bone of its bark.  
  
"Where did this come from?" Bariela asked me.  
  
"I have no idea." I said.  
  
We walked around the tree to see that it was holy and dark. I stared at the tree, it was engaging somehow. I slowly walked up to the tree and placed my hand on the bark to see it was rough.  
  
"This is no tree of Mirkwood. I have been deep in this forest, and yet I have never seen anything like this." I said.  
  
Bariela nodded her head as we gazed at the tree. But soon my trans broke from the tree and I brought my eyes to Bariela.  
  
"This is amazing." She said.  
  
"We should walk before this tree takes up our day." I said to her.  
  
She nodded her head. But her eyes were glued to the tree. I gave her a nudge and her eyes turned to me. I turned around and began to walk along the path again. We walked along the path gazing that the trees along the way. Each of them were beautiful and young, compared to the one we saw earlier.  
  
We slowly meandered along until we came upon a small river. A bridge was next to it that looked tattered and old, but still good.  
  
"We should be getting back now." I said. "Before it gets to late, we have been gone for hours."  
  
"We can stay for a bit more. Your dear Lemron will wait for you." Bariela said.  
  
I moaned but then decided to stay for a bit more. I went closer to the river and dipped my bare feet into the water. It was cold so I quickly pulled it out. I stared at the glimmering water as it moved along on its coarse. The blue crystals of the shining water moved along through my view.  
  
It was so beautiful I didn't want to disturb it. But then Bariela ran past me, nude no less, and broke the current of the water as she jumped in. I thought it was shallow, but it seemed to be deep enough.  
  
Bariela poked her head out of the water and stared at me.  
  
"Come in, the water feels great." She said excitedly.  
  
I shook my head violently and crossed my arms. She angrily stared at me and then splashed water at me getting it all over my dress. I stood up in shock and gave her a menacing look. In one second I flew into the air and flew into the water.  
  
Water flew everywhere, including on Bariela. I smiled as I came up from the water. I began to laugh as she glared at me.  
  
"It's just a bit of fun." I said still laughing.  
  
"Was that fun?" She questioned.  
  
I shook my head with a grin on my face. She flew towards me and dunked me under the water. I splashed around trying to get up from where she was holding me. I pushed her hands from my head and pushed away from her body. I popped up from under the water.  
  
"I cannot believe you just did that!" I cried shockingly.  
  
"I can." A deep voice said.  
  
I turned around to see Lemron and Legolas standing next to trees and leaning against them. Bariela smiled and scooted up to the edge so no one else could see her.  
  
"You have no decency." She shouted.  
  
"Aye, I do not." Legolas replied.  
  
I stared at Lemron and he had a grin on his face. He began to run over and then he jumped into the water. I laughed at him as he rose from the water.  
  
"What is so funny may I ask?" Lemron questioned.  
  
"No," I said still laughing.  
  
"Really?" he said coyly.  
  
He quickly swam over to me and dunked me under the water. I fought to get up from his grip, but he held tight. I punched him in his stomach and he quickly let go. I swam up to the surface and watched him stare angrily at me.  
  
Legolas soon ran into the water and splashed the water everywhere. I swam over to Bariela and grabbed her naked form. I laughed and went closer to Lemron.  
  
"We should leave them." I suggested.  
  
He nodded his head and we began to swim to the end of the bank where a small circle was, like a basin. I smiled and went under the water. I swam to the end and leaned against the hard rock that sat in the water.  
  
Lemron grinned and swam over to me.  
  
"Do you only wish to swim?" He coyly questioned.  
  
I grinned and gave a laugh.  
  
"Do you have other plans?" I asked him with one eyebrow up.  
  
He brought himself up to me and kissed me on my lips. I sank lower into the water and took him with me.  
  
A/N: HEHE! I just wanted to do that nude thing. It was going to be the boys, but that's just weird, and you all would be all, how hot. Instead of laughing! Okay, this was kind of short, but not all that. Okay?? Aren't you happy I updated though??? 


	14. Drowning

A/N: Hey everyone, thank you for your reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hehe, I just saw my Environmental Science teacher at the store, oh yeah, I am going on a trip Thursday through Saturday. So I am writing for you all now, I know I haven't written in like two weeks, so here goes nothing. And you're all right, not nasty at all! Loves ya'll!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Drowning  
  
I woke up to a loud panting sound near my face. A wet bristly object slid across my face. I quickly sat up on the shore of the river. I turned my head to see a small dog sitting down where my head had been. I grinned and bent closer to the dog.  
  
"Lola." I said with a bit of humor.  
  
I scratched along the dog's lobs hitting its weak spot. The dog fell over to its side and began to kick its feet erratically. I giggled and continued petting the animal. I then turned my gaze to where I was laying.  
  
I noted there was no one there. Only that there was a note lying in the soft sand. I bet over clasping to the cloak, which was lain on top of me. I picked up the note quickly and unfolded the nice seal.  
  
As I read, it began.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
My Dearest Galadwen,  
  
I can no longer put on a charade; I wish to tell you the truth. And it is that I do not love you. I do not care about you in any such for, It is only that I felt sorry for you. From the moment I laid eyes on your poor soul. You have been nothing but a use for myself, and I regret that, but I can no longer go on. I tell you this now, because I shall no longer be with you, no longer be at the home of my father. I am off to Lorien, where I seek guidance from the great Galadriel. She has already promised to guide me in her ways, so I may no longer harm any one, the way I have just harmed you. Farewell my sweet.  
  
And it is that one-day the moon will shine to you, and bring you TRUE love, and it shall not be I.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Lemron  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I felt a hot tear roll down my frozen face. I wiped it away quickly and glared angrily at the note. Everything around me began to haze. I could only hear the rushing waters around me. I turned to the river. I sat near the deepest part, although I had not known it at the time I was with Lemron.  
  
I gazed at the sparkling blue water; as it was hit buy the moons rays. I brought my gaze to the moon and glared. The mention of the moon made me hate it so. I stood fully and wrapped the cloak around my naked self.  
  
I walked along closer to the river and stared into the deep of it. Fish swam by quickly as they gazed at my figure. I could only sigh, and walk a bit further.  
  
I noticed the bridge near another deep part of water. I walked over and onto the bridge. I walked along the clanking wooden bridge. I noticed the railing was a bit weak and could use reconstruction. I felt so alive as the lake shined into me.  
  
I got up the nerve. I brought my feet over the edge of the bridge and stepped over to the other side. I felt my life was depleting faster than I knew I could jump. And in that moment the world was quiet. For me and for the river.  
  
It moved along quickly as I jumped from the bridge, pushing myself far from it. I fell into the water and sank deeper. I felt no urge to move, as the water rushed by me. I opened my eyes to the beauty of the bottom of the river.  
  
Many fish swam again past me, but a few stayed to watch me as I gazed around the area. I felt life leaving me, as I stopped breathing. But I felt I was there, only I didn't feel my breath enter or escape my body.  
  
A/N: AHAH! I am so sorry, crap this was short, I am so sorry, it was. But I have it short, cause I really need to write the next part as a long chapter. And just so you know, I LOVE CLIFFIES!!! AHAHA! Is she gonna die?? I have no idea! LOL! It will come up tomorrow. Review please~ 


	15. Mistakes

A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, I know it has been forever since I have written in this but I am going to write more now and during the summer a lot more. Okay here I go. I know I left you guys at a terrible cliffy huh? And I know it was short.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Mistakes  
  
The crystal water shinned above me as clear as day. It seemed calm, but I realized I could feel now. However I could not reach the breaking of the water. My eyes searched around me and then I realized I did not wish to die. I pushed from the rocks below my feet, but in my attempts the weeds along the bed of the river gripped my ankle. I worked my way through the water to reach my lower leg.  
  
The water pushed dramatically against my body as I fumbled around trying to see the weed holding its grip. I whipped my hair forcefully through the calm water to see the green plant. My hands waved through the water as they touched along the sides of my leg.  
  
I ripped the plant from my ankle and pushed once again from the rocks along the bottom of the river. I broke through the waters cold cover. And quickly gasped for air. I swam over to the near by bank and lay against a tall dirt pile. I looked down at my shaking hands realizing the fear I actually had felt. But I brushed it off.  
  
I quickly stood from the spot and gazed at the area around me. Nothing but tall willows and bushes clouded my view. I whipped my hair around my head and began to wrench out some of the water from my dramatic jump. I laid my hair against my chest and turned my view to my drenched attire. I sighed and brought my eyes up to the bright sky.  
  
"Galadwen?" A familiar voice questioned.  
  
I slowly slid my head down to see a tall blonde standing near me.  
  
"Lemron?" I nearly choked.  
  
He gave a slight nod and stepped closer to me. I hastily stepped backwards. He gave me a questioning stare.  
  
"Galadwen? Are you well?" He asked.  
  
"Am I what?" I shockingly asked him.  
  
"Well." He softly replied.  
  
"NO!" I shouted. "Get away from me! Right now!"  
  
He stepped backwards in shock. He looked at me as if there were nothing wrong, as if he had no idea he broke my heart.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" He asked.  
  
"OH! Am I angry! I am furious with you! And if you do not step far away from me, I do not know what I will do." I said to him.  
  
"What have I done?" He asked.  
  
"You disgust me, I cannot believe you!"  
  
Lemron's expression turned quickly from worried to saddened. He let his arms fall to his side. I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I looked up into his eyes and I could see his sapphire orbs glistening with the color of liquid.  
  
"Galadwen. I, whatever it is that I have done to upset you, I am sorry." He sniveled.  
  
"Your letter was enough, that is all I needed, not your apologies." I angrily said to hide my sorrow.  
  
"Letter?" Lemron questioned.  
  
"Yes, your letter."  
  
"May I see it?" He asked.  
  
"You know exactly what is on there. But if you insist, it is in the dirt by the river, next to the bridge." I replied harshly.  
  
He rapidly turned his back to me and walked over to the bridge. I glared at his backside as he bent over to grab the paper I had a discerning taste for. I watched him as his eyes overviewed the note. He then rushed over to me clenching to the paper.  
  
"I did not write this." He quickly said.  
  
He stared at me waiting for me to reply. But I had nothing to say. I only stared at him waiting for him to explain.  
  
"I shall show you." He said.  
  
He swiftly grabbed my hand and pulled me along through the forest. I only went along to see that he was only trying to cover up for his distaste for me. He ran me through the halls of the castle until we reached a small room down below the level of the ground. He whipped me around into a comfortable chair. He then sat behind a large desk and hastily grabbed an ink well. He yanked out a large feather pin, which the feather was tattered and old looking. He quickly dipped in the feather tip and began to write something I could not tell what.  
  
He stopped writing and brought his eyes to me. I glared down at the paper as he turned it towards me. The writing on the paper had his named signed. Lemron sighed his name in a corner; the sighing was not a match.  
  
"How can I believe you?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Because, you love me." He replied with saddened eyes.  
  
I felt a hot tear run down my cold check. Lemron stepped away from the table and walked over to me. He bent down onto his knees and he began to rub my arms softly.  
  
"We shall get you warmed up." He grinned.  
  
I smiled slightly and stood from the chair. In an instant Lemron lifted me up into his arms. I sighed and placed my head against his chest. I listened deeply as I heard his heart begin to beat faster.  
  
"I love you." I whispered.  
  
"And I you." He said softly.  
  
I snuggled closer to him as he walked along the stairs, and walked into his room. He placed me down on his bed and stepped away.  
  
"I had to come back earlier, I wanted you to have a warm bath ready when you were to return." He said.  
  
I gave a slight nod as he headed into the restroom. I could no longer see him, but suddenly I saw his vest fly out onto the bedroom floor. I sat up on the bed and then another article of clothing flew out. I jumped up and ran into the restroom.  
  
Lemron was already sitting down in the steaming bath. I giggled and walked closer to him. And all of a sudden I felt and urge to be spontaneous. I jumped into the air and landed on him and in the tub. He gave a laugh as I was giggling. I calmed and turned my head up to view him. He lifted my arms closer to him and nudged my head with his.  
  
I bent my head and kissed him with all my passion. I slid closer to him in the water and he brought his hands behind my back. He untied my dress and slowly slid it off. The candles around the room were lit and there shadows cast an orange glow on our watery figures.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up." Lemron's voice softly said.  
  
I tipped my head but my eyes were not open. I felt his lips touch me. And I felt water splash against my face. The water was colder now, as we had been there for a few hours.  
  
"I do not wish to wake." I said.  
  
"We have to find the one who has been my imposter." He said.  
  
I sighed and opened my eyes. I sat up in the bath and yawned. I grinned at Lemron as he smiled at me.  
  
"You were watching me sleep, weren't you?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Aye." He replied. "And that you sleep as if your dreams are your own world." He replied.  
  
I gave a laugh and quickly stood from the bath. I hopped out and grabbed a robe set out for me on a small bar across the wall. I covered my self as Lemron slowly got out of the bath. And covered himself as well.  
  
"Now let us search." He said.  
  
I gave a nod as we headed out of his restroom to see Legolas and Bariela sitting on Lemron's bed. There expressions were as if someone had died.  
  
"What is the matter?" I quickly asked rushing towards Bariela.  
  
"The cook, Elenwe, she has.." Bariela trailed off as she cried.  
  
"She has disappeared," Legolas said.  
  
"What?" I nearly shouted.  
  
"I would not worry Galadwen. She will be well." Legolas said.  
  
"She had better be!" I practically warned.  
  
A/N: BUMMBUMMBUMM! I dunno, this was just something out of the top of my head. More to come, and I do hope soon! I still love you guys! Plus look at the not so shortness, compared to last time eh?  
  
Bridget 


	16. The Search For Elenwe

A/N: I know it has been so long sense I last updated, but here I go for everyone who wants to read this! And I think I am losing readers..lol.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Search For Elenwe  
  
I rushed quickly through my clothes finding the most able outfit. I placed it on and ran out of my room as Bariela followed me. Lemron and Legolas were standing near the stairs as we quickly approached them.  
  
"We called on everyone who is able to help with the search. They are heading out now." Lemron said.  
  
Legolas stared around as many of the servants ran beside them and down the stairs. They all rushed quickly down them and waited for the rest of the able-bodied men and women to continue on with a search.  
  
"Let's go." I urged.  
  
We rushed rapidly down the steps to gather with the others. A few groups were separated leaving Legolas, Lemron, Bariela, and I to go out together. We ran through the doors to the outside. I ran further past them, so that I could see where we were heading.  
  
"Legolas, I need to find her!" I shouted. "She is the only person who made me feel something, when I felt nothing."  
  
"We will find her." Lemron said calmly.  
  
I felt a hot tear run down my cold icy cheeks. I shivered slightly, before shrugging it off. I began to walk along the path quickly. They followed me closely behind.  
  
"Are you sure she would be in the forest? What if she was taken out of Mirkwood?" I eagerly asked Legolas.  
  
"The guards would have given notice to us." Legolas replied.  
  
I gave a slight nod of my head as I viewed my surroundings. The forest was dark, and hollow. My blood ran cold as I saw the emptiness of the night that lingered in the forest. The moon shinned dimly through the thick rough woodland. Shadow's leered around every tree and bush, and each shadow formed a figure of the night. My eyes drew brighter and they quickly adjusted to the night's dark.  
  
I followed my will as it led me deeper and deeper into the forest. I soon forgot all about Legolas, Bariela, and Lemron. I could hear their discussion but all their words seemed faint. All I could think about was getting to Elenwe.  
  
"Galadwen!" Someone shouted.  
  
I quickly turned around to see I had lost my companions. I frantically searched for any sign of them.  
  
But then a loud crackling noise came from behind me. I pivoted around to see a gray, hairy, snarling wolf. I backed up into a tree. Fear ran through me. I could no longer feel the cold breeze, but the hot blood pumping in my body.  
  
"NO!" a demanding voice said.  
  
A woman cloaked in a black garment jumped down from a near by tree in front of the wolf. I closed my eyes but rapidly re-opened them. The wolf had disappeared, and there stood a strange woman.  
  
I focused my eyes on the figure and I almost went into shock. I covered my mouth, but then slowly brought it down.  
  
"ELENWE!" I shouted.  
  
I ran up to her, but as I came closer to her, I felt a gust push me away hitting a near by tree. I fell to the ground crying in pain. I brought my tear filled eyes up to her.  
  
"Do not say my name so loudly!" She demanded.  
  
I stared at her questionably.  
  
"I suppose, you are wondering what is going on?" She asked.  
  
"Yes.." I coughed out.  
  
"Well, since you asked." Elenwe began with a rude tone. "I have always known about you, always known that you were a princess. But you had to be a servant."  
  
"How?" I questioned.  
  
"You see, your family sent you away, to keep you safe. But my dear, they sent you right into my arms." Elenwe said to me.  
  
"You're the one they wanted to keep me from? Didn't they know that you were there?" I asked menacingly.  
  
"No, you see the real Elenwe has past, long, long ago." She said. "I am not the Elenwe every one knows. I am someone you would not expect."  
  
My eyes grew wide with panic. "Who are you?"  
  
"You would love to know, wouldn't you? You always needed to know everything." She began. "This will be quite a surprise."  
  
A strong gust of wind blew past me and over to her. Piles of leaves and brush flew by and wisped around her. The cloud of wind was covered in darkness. But it was short lived. The wind died down, and I brought my eyes to the person standing before me. I felt a sharp pain of defeat as I stared at him.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this Handir?" I angrily asked.  
  
A/N: If you remember the chapter 9: Unknown then it explains about him.. Lol. Surprises do await! I hope you guys liked the chapter, it's going to come close to being the end! GET EXCITED!!!! And review too! Lol. Oh sorry for the shortness, I just have to go to bed early, its like 12 already and I need to get up for school next week. 


	17. When Dreaming Ends

A/N: Hey. Long time no update huh? Hehe. Fun stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Seventeen: When Dreaming Ends  
  
"You never would understand!" he began. "I loved you deeply."  
  
"I would understand if you would tell me!" I shouted at him.  
  
He raised his hand quickly bringing me up into the air. I felt the wind touch my soft skin. And then a feeling of release set through me. I came careening down and landed hard against the dirty. Dust flew above my body as a tried to sit up from the ground. But a pain gathered around my body. I was flipped over by a force, onto my back. Staring up at the sky I could only see the moon. A bright light flew past the sky. I knew what it was silently I made a wish. But then Handir standing over me clouded my eyes.  
  
"I loved you, more than you could ever know. I knew it was time. Time for us to die." He angrily said.  
  
"Why?' I coughed out, finding it hard to speak.  
  
"Because, if we are meant for one another, we are to die and be reborn alongside each other."  
  
"So, you want to kill me, then kill yourself.. so that we can be together?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why did you try to kill me all those years ago, if we were together?"  
  
"Because, I knew you were going to leave me. I could see it in your eyes." He frustratingly replied.  
  
I could hear the harsh tone in his voice. He was serious. And I couldn't get out of it. It felt as if I were glued to the spot I laid in.  
  
"But, I had not ever planned on leaving you until you tried to kill me!" I shouted.  
  
"Yes, but I understood that no matter what I could do for you, you would always want someone better than me."  
  
"That is not true!"  
  
"Do not lie! You know you only stayed with me to make your father happier, to make him proud of you." He stated.  
  
"My father, He has nothing to do with whom I chose to be seeing." I quickly said.  
  
"I am tired of your lies, you are going to die! And it is going to be now." He said.  
  
I closed my eyes quickly and reopened them. Handir stood above me with a knife in his hands holding it high above his head. I could see the glimmer of the blade from the moon. I recognized it immediately, it was the one he tried to kill me with before.  
  
"NO!" I loudly shouted.  
  
I knew it was to late. I was frozen on the ground waiting for a brief pain. A lung into the dark, a quick stabbing. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for it, waiting for death. And then it came to me. The sharp jagged knife ripped through my chest quickly. I felt an immediate pain. I opened my eyes to a darkened sky, all I could see was a blurry image. Handir was over me sitting near my head, rocking my nearly lifeless corpse. I could feel life slowly leaving me, getting further and further away from the reality that was.  
  
And then I felt heaviness. A body lay over me, and I could not move, could barely breath. Then it was gone, no weight was over me. My eyes fluttered slightly at the body figure so close to my eyes. Lemron coddled my body close to his chest. But soon, I could not feel him I could not breath. I could only view darkness creeping into my eyes and mind. I died there.  
  
~*~  
  
A quick rush of panic flew over me. I flew up from the ground gripping my chest. I took in several deep breaths. It was then that I noticed where I was. The room was silent. Al light flooded the room. Everything was the same, I remembered. I stared around not understanding.  
  
"Hello?" I said quickly.  
  
I rolled around when I heard a peculiar sound. There in her bed was Belle. She was lying in her bed sleeping roughly. I could hear her moans of anguish. I rushed up over to her bed and quickly woke her from her dream. Her eyes opened suddenly.  
  
"What happened." She quickly asked with tear filled eyes. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I, don't know. We're, we are home." I said in a saddened tone.  
  
"Was it even real?" She asked.  
  
"I, I don't know if anything is real anymore." I told her. "All I know is, is that we are home, and that is where we were before this all happened."  
  
"Do you think it was real?" She questioned me.  
  
"I think, we made a wish, and it came true." I explained.  
  
She sat up from her bed. We were both wearing what we had the night before we had gone into Mirkwood. We both quickly dressed and ran out of the house, got into the Jeep Grand Cherokee and we went down to the local precinct. I remembered that I had an appointment with the sheriff. Belle and I walked into the front office and walked up to the secretary.  
  
"Is the sherrif in?" I asked her sweetly.  
  
"Yes, One moment, what is your name?"  
  
"Gala- I mean Gabby, Gabriel Stover." I told her.  
  
"Oh miss, he is already waiting for you." She explained.  
  
I slightly smiled. The woman pointed down the hall towards an open door. There on the glass in the door read Sheriff John Coheir. I walked in and there was a light haired kind looking man sitting down in a leather chair. And another man was standing beside the desk near the man in the chair.  
  
"Miss Stover?" The man in the chair questioned.  
  
I couldn't move. My eyes were glued on the man before me. I recognized him some how. And then I realized. The man who I assumed as the Sheriff was remarkably similar to Lemron. I smiled slightly. He waved me over to a chair near his desk. I looked up at Belle and she was gazing at the man that stood next to the desk. He resembled Legolas. I laughed to my self and turned my attention to the sheriff.  
  
"So, You know we haven't found your boyfriend Steve yet right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I know." I said and his name brought back a few bad memories.  
  
"We are trying our best to catch him, but we have yet to receive any leads." He began. "Do you have a safe place to stay?" He asked.  
  
I turned to Belle. But she shook her head, we both knew her mother would not tolerate us another second.  
  
"Not as of yet." I said with a defeated tone.  
  
"Well, I know we're not supposed to do this, but I have a nice place a few blocks away you and your friend could stay a few nights until you find a more suitable place."  
  
"You really don't have to do that!" I said quickly.  
  
"You look trust worthy enough." He said with a laugh. "And it just so happens me and my buddy here Scott are going to hang out tonight. So you will be well protected."  
  
I gave a sheepish smile and gave a nod in agreement. He smiled at me and I smiled back. There was a moment of silence and everyone was just staring at each other.  
  
~*~ Years Later ~*~  
  
"I do." I said.  
  
Everyone gave a sigh for happiness. I smiled at John and he smiled back.  
  
"You may kiss the bride." A man in a white suit said.  
  
We leaned into one another and romantically kissed. Oddly enough through the years of living with John I learned he as very similar to Lemron, and that is why I think I fell in love with the man. We walked down the isle again this time holding hands running past the screaming guests, shouting happy sayings of joy.  
  
I was married to the one man I ever loved before I ever met him. Dreams come true. I guess that is the same with wishes. Both Belle and I were far away from the one place we wished away from. And we all lived happy and joyful lives, being one together friends and family for the rest of our days.  
  
A/N: CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! It's the climatic ending of the story! Everyone be happy now! I was going to kill her hehe! I was going to have Steve come back and kill her at her wedding, But I figured, eh I put you all through enough! I really hoped you enjoyed this story! And thanks for all the encouraging reviews! 


End file.
